Why me?
by Dexter1206
Summary: Takes place after Beast Boy's fight with Adonis in "The Beast Within". Raven wants answers and needs to talk to the only person who can give her those answers. I do not own Teen Titans or it's characters.
1. Answers

**This is an ending I created for "The Beast Within". I hope you enjoy what I have written. I'm writing this in Raven's POV and she is meditating in her room sorting through her thoughts.**

_**(Raven's POV)**_

"Why me?" I said to myself.

Actually I've said that to myself 100 times already in the past 3 hours and I am still as confused as the first time I said it.

I'm just so perplexed. I've never been so confused in a long time. And certainly never on this kind of feeling. Although I'm never one to dwell on my feelings.

Especially for _him_.

About six months ago I kept getting this weird feeling whenever I saw Beast Boy.

It started when Beast Boy came to comfort me after Malchior tricked and betrayed me. This feeling I get is like this tight feeling in my stomach.

Before when ever beast boy came near me I would just be irritated and annoyed with his constant stream of idiotic jokes and I wanted him to leave me alone.

Now, although I still tell him to leave me alone, it is all a lie. Actually, it always pains me telling him that because I thought it is for the better for both me and him.

But, I'm just not entirely sure anymore. It just keeps getting worse. This situation that just happened isn't helping either. I need to know why.

"C'mon Raven. Don't be a coward." I say to myself and take a deep breath before opening my eyes and standing up. I walk out my room and I see Robin.

"Robin, where's Beast Boy?" I ask him trying as hard as possible to maintain my composure. "Outside." Was all he said.

I give him a nod as a thank you and make my way out. Sure enough, there he is sitting on the rocky shores in the moonlight.

I walk so I am about 20 or so feet away from him. He senses me and says still looking away from me, "Hey Rae. Are you feeling alright?"

He sounded so defeated and full of sorrow. "Yes, I am." I start to say then walk up to him and I hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder and continue, "Thanks to you."

"Ha! Thanks to me. I'm such an idiot. Rae I was part of the reason you got hurt. If I wasn't that… that… THING, then you probably wouldn't have gotten hurt. I'm so sorry Raven." He said and lowered his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Beast Boy stop it." I say a little too harshly. He looks at me with hollow yet curious eyes.

"I'm Sorry. But, look. Don't apologize to me. It was my fault. I got myself involved by going to check on you. If anything… I'm the one who should be sorry. But, I do have a question for you?" I asked finally getting the courage.

"Yeah Rae, what it is?" he asked.

"Okay… When you were that creature… you attacked Adonis and even our friends unknowingly to protect and save me and I just want to know: why me?" I asked thinking he would laugh at my question. But, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked. "Tell me." I say desperately needing an answer.

"When we first fought Adonis in that lab and I got that chemical dumped on me; it awakened this primal animal instinct in me. Cyborg told me that. But, I kinda guessed it on my own. When you were in danger when Adonis came to the tower; I had to defend you. Like… I'm trying to find the right way to put this. In nature animals get really protective over their territory, young and well… their… you know what I mean." He gave me an embarrassed look and his face was red.

I was shocked. Did he just say what I think he just did?

"Rae, please don't take this the wrong way. I've really really liked you for a very long time. Even though you would always push me away and ridicule me, I still cared about you. I think you're…. Beautiful, selfless, and smart. When that chemical hit me, it didn't just amplify my powers and strength; it amplified everything. Especially my feelings and thoughts. When that jerk tried to hurt you, I felt my job and only purpose was to protect you and anything I thought was a threat to your safety." He explained to me.

I was awe struck. Beast Boy just confessed to liking me. "You like me?" I say incredulous. "Rae, please don't make fun of me." He said pleading.

"Why would I?" I ask him. "Because I feel like you think I'm a joke." He said solemn. "I don't. I just… No I can't." I say and look away from him.

He stands up and takes my hands in his. "Rae, you can tell me anything. Please just tell me." I meet his eyes and I saw a soft trusting gaze.

"I don't think that you're a joke. But, I don't know how to say this. You know I'm not good at explaining my emotions. Because I don't fully understand feelings." I say and look away ashamed to admit it.

"Please Rae. Try to help me understand." He says sincere and uses his hand to make my gaze meet his again. I was frozen, mute.

It's like my voice was refusing me to say it. Since I couldn't speak, I might as well show it. 'Here goes nothing' was what went through my mind.

I put my hand on the right side of his face and leaned in. I don't know what I am doing.

I'm just doing what feels natural even though I'm the farthest thing from natural. I put my lips on his and it's like he was in shock.

But, he regained his senses and actually kissed me back. It was weird. I felt so relaxed and light. Meditation couldn't even give me this feeling.

It wasn't just relaxation; it was warmth, comfort, affection and … love. He pulled away from me and smiled kindly and brushed back my hair from my face.

"So… how long have you felt that way about me?" he asked softly. "A few months but, probably longer." I say.

"What about you? How long was that 'very long time'?" I asked him curious. "Since the day I first saw you." He admitted.

I shivered a little and he chuckled and held me close to him. He was very was warm and comforting to me. "Ready to go inside?" He whispered.

I looked up and nodded at him. "C'mon let's go." He said with a genuine grin. He let go of me but, quickly took my hand.

We walked back to the tower and I felt… content. A feeling I have never fully felt in my life. I've gone without feeling for so long it was strange to feel anything.

Luckily everyone was asleep and beast boy walked me to my room and kissed me good night. When I got into my room, I was elated.

I finally admitted my feelings for him and he returned those feelings. I feel complete as I settled down to go to sleep.

**Please review and tell me if I should continue. I'd really like to have some of your inputs.**


	2. Reawakened

**Thank you so much for all your feedback. Here's the next chapter of the story. It starts in Beast Boy's POV and he is in his room. Hope you like it.**

_**(Beast Boy's POV)**_

"Control. I have to stay in control." I say clenching my fists and shutting my eyes tight. Lately 'the beast' has been giving me some trouble.

Cyborg did give me an antidote and it helps… But, it can only work for so long.

There are points when I feel like it will just take over and there is nothing I can do to stop it. It claws at me trying to be released.

"Why. Can't. You. Leave. Me. Alone." I say strained. Like any caged animal, 'the beast' is becoming restless and dangerous.

Out of nowhere, I get a sort of motivation in my mind. The people in the city, my friends, and Raven could all be in danger if this thing gets a hold of me.

"Go… AWAY!" I shout in pain and anger. I am on the floor and I slam my fists on the ground then, it stops. I open my eyes and stand up.

'I beat it' was my only thought. I smile and yawn. 12:30 I should probably go to bed. I shut off the lights and lay down.

"Ha, take that you stupid… AH!" I shout in pain. "Oh no, why… AH!" I shout again and open my eyes to see I've been knocked on the floor.

I look at my hands and see claws are forming. I'm freaked out and start to yell, "No. No! You are not gonna control m…. Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

_**(Raven's POV)**_

"Azarath metrion zinthos, azarath metro…" I say until I hear pained shouting from somewhere in the tower.

Curious, I get up to see what was out there. I follow the noise and it leads me to Beast Boy's room.

"Agh, when will I learn." I say and shake my head before knocking on his door. "Beast Boy, are you alright?" I ask. Yeah, brilliant question genius.

He is obviously not alright. "Raven… Go! Go away!" He shouts at me. I hear growls escaping him when he spoke.

I break down his door to see him fighting one of his transformations into the beast. His uniform was already ripping but, he is fighting it.

I will admit, I was… scared for him. I decide to do the only thing I can do. "Beast Boy just keep fighting back!" I command him.

He is still shouting in agonizing pain and I decide to do the only option I can think of to help him.

I grip his shoulders and summon my power, "Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!" I shoot my power through him hoping it would have a defibrillator affect and it worked.

He was weak but, he was back to being Beast Boy. I managed to take down 'the beast' for now. "Beast Boy, are you okay?" I ask a little worried.

He groaned a little and opened his eyes weakly.

"It's getting worse. I'm trying to control it but, it's just not enough. I don't know what to do Rae." He says and drifts into unconsciousness.

I sit there holding him and looking at him. He looked drained of everything.

I comb my fingers gently through his hair as if to comfort him but deep down I know he can't feel or know what I am doing right now.

I guess I'm just doing this to make myself feel better. I don't know what else to do at this point but, I do know from my own experience that he needs rest.

Carefully I use my powers to put him on his bed. He groans a little but, just continues sleeping. I throw a blanket over him and I just keep looking at him.

I'm so used to seeing him smiling and laughing all the time that I never got to really see the real him. He looks so peaceful, calm.

I smile a little and kiss him lightly on the lips. "Night Gar." I say and turn to walk out. I've never been in Beast Boy's room before.

All I have to say is that it is very unorganized. But, as I look around I see something that catches my attention: photographs.

I looked at them and I realized right then that it was Beast Boy when he was younger and still a normal human being.

I also saw two other people who I soon figured out were his parents.

One showed him playing by the Nile River with his father and another showed him and his mother observing some amazing looking birds in South America.

The more I looked at the pictures the more I realized how happy Beast Boy really was even back then.

I also noticed that he looked more like his mother but he had his father's smile. It was the exact same bright and friendly smile Beast Boy has.

Beast Boy never talked much about his parents but, I will not pressure him into talking about it right now.

He never pressured me into talking about my past so; I should do the same for him. But for now he needs rest and I should at least let him have that.

**Please review my new chapter and please tell me what you think and be honest. Thanks for reading. (:**


	3. Transformation

**Thanks for the reviews. It is nice to know everyone likes my story so far. Hope you like this chapter.**

_**(Beast Boy's POV)**_

My eyes open and try to adjust to the bright light in my room. It's morning? Wait, how did I get on my bunk? I try to think back to last night and what happened.

I run through all the pain and then I remember a voice, _"Beast Boy, just keep fighting back!" … _Raven. She came in and helped me. I smile to myself.

I can't believe she was crazy enough to come in and help me. The least I can do is go thank her. I get up and I feel off.

I mean I feel great but, something just feels not quite right. I shrug and walk out to the main room.

_**(Raven's POV)**_

Beast Boy still hasn't woken up. He usually sleeps in the late but, it's almost noon. He's been asleep for 11 hours!

"Shall I wake him?" Starfire asks concerned. I'm glad she said it because the others still don't know that Beast Boy and I admitted our feelings for each other.

We didn't want to cause a disturbance in our team with this sudden change. "We'll give him half an hour, then we'll check." Robin says as he is flicking channels.

I keep reading my book to keep myself sane. I shouldn't worry but, I can't help not to. Especially after his internal struggle last night with 'the beast'.

Just as I am about to go insane… "Morning guys." Says Beast Boy in his usual cheery voice. I sigh in relief. "Hey Beast… Boy?" Cyborg says a little off.

"What?" Beast Boy questions. I look behind me to see what is going on and my jaw drops as well as my book.

The person I am looking at is not the same person I helped last night.

He was more than a head taller than what he was last night, put on several pounds of muscle, and his facial features were more defined.

It looked like he aged a few years over night. To put it in simple terms, Beast Boy was no longer a boy. Everyone else was just in as much shock as me.

"Okay, what is your guys' deal?" Beast Boy asked freaked out.

"Uh, see for yourself." Cyborg says and throws a pan with a reflective surface from the kitchen towards Beast Boy. He caught it.

"Okay but, what does this have to do with…. What?" He says shocked as he looked at his reflection, "What happened to me?"

"I don't know BB. C'mon, let's go to the lab to check this out." Cyborg says. "Can I eat first?" Beast boy asked.

"You can eat later. We don't know what happened with you so we have to look into it." Cyborg explains.

"Uh… fine." Beast Boy says annoyed that he can't even be allowed to have breakfast.

_**2 hours later**_

_**(Beast Boy's POV)**_

I've been in Cyborg's lab for the last 2 hours and I still haven't been able to eat yet! All I have been doing are these dumb tests to test my physical ability and DNA.

So not only am I hungry, I'm also tired and bored!

"Cyborg can't I go now? I'm tired and I'm still hungry! Besides what is purpose of all these stupid tests anyway?" I ask wanting to get out of that stupid lab.

"I'm trying to use these tests to figure out what has happened with you. The results should be here right about… now." Cyborg says and takes the sheet of paper that printed out of his computer.

He read it a few times then put it down. "BB did you notice anything weird with yourself recently that might have triggered this?" Cyborg asked.

"Um uh, wait what does this have to do with the fact that I'm now 6' 2'' and growing a beard?" I ask getting flustered.

The only thing weirder than having a beard is the fact that my beard stubble is blonde. I haven't had blonde hair since I was still fully human!

"Look BB just tell me if you had anything weird going on recently with you?" He asks getting annoyed.

I think and then I got it, "Well 'the beast' has been getting worse lately. Why?"

"Of course, I thought 'the beast' was just trying to get out but, now I see what it is really trying to do." He says but, sees mine and everyone else's confusion and continues, "It is trying to make your body more compatible it. So it sort of upgraded your body in a way. And according to the tests, it set your biological age to 17."

"I'm 17? Oh no way?! Does this mean I can drive the T-car?" I ask hoping Cyborg would finally say yes.

"First off, no! You are still not allowed to drive my car! Second, you aren't really 17. It is just the physical age your body is in right now. Besides, this is serious. We need to look into this more and you need to learn to control 'the beast'." Cyborg explains.

"But, I have no clue how to control it." I tell him. "I'll help him." Raven speaks up and continues,"I've learned to control my emotions so, I can help Beast Boy as best as I can."

I smile a little at her. "Alright, Beast Boy train with Raven to learn some way of how to control _it_." Robin orders me and I nod.

"Cyborg, keep researching the results and see if anything new pops up. Starfire and I will go investigate the chemical from the lab and see if Adonis has been having the same problem. Titans, move out!" Robin orders before sprinting out the door.

"So, are you ready?" I hear behind me. I smile and look at Raven. Cyborg is nearby so I nod and continue to smile at her.

"Can I eat first and possibly shave?" I ask laughing a little and rubbing the stubble on my face. "Fine." She says trying to still act like she usually did.

She smiles a little back at me. I give her a huge smile this time. I never see her smile ever.

Then, I see a blush on her cheeks and she looks away from me. I wonder what that was about?

She's never done that around me before. Eh maybe it's nothing. I just hope she can help me control this thing that changed me.

**So, what do you think? Please tell me. I'd really appreciate some more reviews to get your opinions. Thank you.**


	4. Control?

**Here's the newest chapter. This chapter is going to be in Beast Boy's POV. Also, this chapter will get a little heated later on just to warn you. Well, I'll shut up now and let you guys read.**

_**(Beast Boy's POV)**_

"Raven, I'm so sorr.." I start but she pushes me out the door and says, "Go away I can't deal with this right now. Just leave me alone." I feel awful.

I feel like I messed up bad. Really bad. "Rae, please. Did I make you upset or hurt you?" I ask concerned but, she shuts her door in my face.

I back away and fall to the ground with a blank expression. "Stupid!" I scold myself.

"Garfield Mark Logan you just screwed everything up with the girl you've wanted since forever. Why can't you control yourself you stupid stupid animal?!" I shout slash whisper at myself.

If anyone were to see me right now, they would probably think I'm insane. Why am I such a moron?! I bash my fist into the cement wall and leave a dent.

_**7 hours earlier**_

Once we got out of Cyborg's Lab, I took off in a dead sprint for the kitchen. I was starving. I ate three times as much as I normally did.

"Um, are you about done?" I look behind me to see Raven waiting for me. She looked like she was trying to maintain her composure.

"Sorry, I just didn't have anything to eat since 7 last night and it's like 3 pm. I'm done but, I still kind of want to shave." I say. She nods at me with a blank expression.

"Rae, are you okay?" I ask her. She doesn't have to act this way now.

There isn't anyone around. She looks like she really is struggling to maintain her blank expression.

"I'm fine now just go shave or whatever." She says looking away from me. "Okay Rae." I reply not wanting to push this any further.

I can't help but worry about what is making her act so weird. Shaving was a total failure.

I got it done but I got several cuts in the process and I have toilet paper stuck to my face to stop the bleeding. I look like an idiot. Raven was waiting for me.

"Okay I'm ready." I say and grin at her. She blushes but, pulls up her hood and looks away from me. Seriously she is acting really weird.

"Follow me," she says quickly and starts walking. I follow her and we end up at her room. She opens her door and I follow her inside.

Her room still creeps me out but, I have no right to judge her style.

"I'm going to teach you self-control through mediation. If it helps me keep my emotions in line then it will help keep 'the beast' in line. Just do as I say and do." She instructs and sits on the ground in her usual meditative pose.

I follow her instruction and she continues, "Close your eyes and breath in and out slowly. Bring your heart rate down and clear your mind. Make it a blank slate."

I do as I'm told. "Now find your center and live there. It will wash your mind of all its problems." She says. I follow it and it actually works.

It kind of felt like sleeping because when she told me to open my eyes, the clock said it was almost 7pm.

"How do you feel?" she asks me. I answer her honestly, "I feel… better. I feel more myself. Thanks Rae." I say and smile at her.

She looks away from me again and says, "Yeah well, I'm going to have some tea." "Can I join you?" I ask. She nods but, still doesn't look at me.

She makes tea for both of us using this kettle in her room. She gives me my cup and I thank her but, she still doesn't look at me.

We finish our tea in complete silence and I've had it. "Enough!" I snap.

She jumps a little and I correct myself, "Sorry Rae, look all day you have been acting so weird. You won't smile or even look at me since we got out of Cyborg's lab. What's wrong?"

She still averts my gaze and I am getting flustered. I pull her up and say a little too commanding, "Raven look at me."

She looks up at me slowly and I turn her hood down. Her whole face is beet red. "Raven are you feeling okay?" I say and put my hand over her forehead.

She removes my hand. "I'm fine okay." She says and walks away from me and faces a wall in her room.

This is really starting to get old. I have had enough and I say, "Raven, what is your deal?" She is still looking away from me.

I turn her around and trap her between me and the wall. "Dammit, look at me!" I snap at her. She looks at me and I see fear in her eyes. Oh crap.

"Raven I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" I apologize but, she puts a finger over my lips to shut me up. "I can't." she mumbles and looks down.

"You can't what Raven?" I ask her and place my hand comfortingly on her cheek. She looks at me with this unexplainable look in her eyes and then kisses me.

But, this kiss was different. It wasn't like our first kiss. This one was that times 1000.

She wrapped her arms around my neck so I wouldn't be able to break away from her. Not that I really wanted too.

It took me about a minute to realize what was going on and I wrapped my arms around her.

I pushed her up against the wall and she was holding onto me tight as she started sighing into me as she started running her fingers through my hair.

It felt so good. I was so into it I barely noticed hearing something being ripped apart. I realized that somehow she ripped off my shirt. Probably with her powers.

I felt myself get overcome by this instinct and I let out this growl. It shocked me a little but, I just shrugged it off.

She was still kissing me with this urgency. It's like she thought I would disappear if we stopped.

As she was running one of her hands up and down my stomach, my mind was being taken over and I let out a snarl and bite down on where her shoulder meets her neck and I continue to kiss her.

I'm not really sure what I am doing anymore.

"Wait no!" she says then, I'm thrown into her wall. She's is standing there with wide eyes looking at me.

I'm mirroring her expression from the floor where I was thrown and we are both breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry Raven. I didn't mean to hur…" I start frantically apologizing thinking this was about the bite. "Go." she says still staring at me wide eyed.

"What?" I say confused. She pulls me up and pushes me out into the hall.

_**Present**_

I am so stupid. I let the beast get the better of me and I took it too far. She probably hates me. What am I going to do now? Well only one thing left to do.

I look at Cyborg's torn shirt in my hands. When I woke up two years older and my body changed, none of my clothes fit me anymore.

So, Cyborg was cool enough to let me borrow some of his clothes from when he was human. I walk up to his door and knocked.

"Hey BB, what's… up?" He says and looks at me and the shredded shirt in my hands and shakes his head. "Does this have to do with the beast?" he asks.

I nod since that seems a lot more believable than what actually happened.

Besides he can probably take that story better than 'Hey Cyborg, sorry about the shirt. Raven tore it off me when we were making out in her room.'

He'd be more likely to believe that hell froze over than that. All I know is that I have completely screwed up with Raven.

**Don't worry, you'll get Raven's take on this next chapter to answer any questions. Please tell me what you think.**


	5. Confessions

**Well, here's chapter 5 as promised. Hope this helps answer your questions from last chapter. The next chapter won't be up for about a week max. But, I will write if I have some time. As always, Enjoy. (:**

_**(Raven's POV)**_

What is wrong with me? I've never felt like this before. Sure I had feelings for Beast Boy before but, now it just got unbearable.

I mean sure he's taller, stronger, and… no! Ugh, stop it Raven?! But, he just got so good looking over night. What am I fooling?

Good looking is an understatement. He's irresistible to me now. It's like I want him more than I want to breathe air.

Actually that could be true, since my breathing always wants to cease ever since he walked into the main room this morning.

Everything about him makes my heart race. I felt this need to be with him at that moment.

I know I was making him angry by avoiding eye contact and being short with him.

But, I only did that because I knew that if I lost control for a split second I would be gone like I was minutes ago.

When I looked into his eyes and he caressed my cheek, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him. Now I feel… awful for throwing him out like that.

He probably thought it was his fault. It wasn't that at all. I loved his touch and even when he bit me, as weird as it was, I didn't mind it.

I just had to get him out because I wanted to gain control of myself.

"Ah, what is wrong with me?" I say again and look up at my ceiling as if it would answer my question. But then there is one way to get answers I need but, it's drastic.

I sigh in defeat and say to myself, "Raven, it's the only way. Just suck it up." I take a deep breath and grab my mirror. Yes, as much as I try to avoid my emotions.

I need their help now. I am in this blank landscape and I silently invite my emotions for this long overdue confrontation. One by one they all arrive.

"Raven, why have you summoned us?" asks intelligence.

"Look I am desperate. I need help with…" I say but, the one emotion I try to avoid most of all interrupts me, Love.

"Raven its okay. There's no need for you to be ashamed." She says and puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me a reassuring smile. I look at her shocked.

"Raven, I know you are not used to this but, its okay, it's completely normal. Besides, I can't blame you for falling for him. He is so kind and gorgeous." Love adds with a wink. I am even more shocked now.

"Raven its okay to love him." Love says kindly. "No this can't be true." I say incredulous.

"Raven, you can't run away from this like everything else. He loves you too and he will want to talk to you about this. So grow up." Bravery tells me.

As much as I hate to admit it, she's 100% right.

"Just don't let him get away, Raven. He's a good guy and deserves a reason after tonight." Kindness says to me.

Feeling overwhelmed I teleport out of my mind as fast as I can. I settle back into reality and slump to the floor in defeat. "Crap." I whisper.

I hate to admit this to myself but, I have to follow the advice I was given. I want him, I need him and I guess I am… in love with him. I feel the bite mark he left on me.

This sparked a new question in me. Why did he do this? I look at it in the mirror and it added onto the anxiety I was feeling. I need to see him now.

I can't wait 'til morning. I slip out of my room and make my way to his. His door is closed and I don't want to wake him up right away, so I just go through his door.

He's sleeping and I really don't want to wake him up. But, I need to talk to him. "Beast Boy." I say and nudge him.

"Uh what? Raven, what are you… I am so sorry I…" he says but, I put my finger to his lips to make him shut up. "I'm sorry." I said.

He looked at me confused, "About what? I was the one that hurt you." He says and looked upset with himself.

"Beast Boy, you did nothing wrong. I just have no idea really how to explain this to you let alone myself." I said and looked away from him. It was my only defense.

I already felt weak just being in the same room with him.

"Raven, just tell me. You can always let me know what's wrong." He says and takes one of my hands and gave me that soft trusting gaze again.

I feel nervous just by his touch. I am struggling to keep myself from shaking.

"Look, when I saw you this morning," I start and take a deep breath then continue, "Something… changed." I say hoping he'd take the hint but, Beast Boy being Beast Boy, that didn't work.

"What changed?" He asked genuinely confused. Well at least it is reassuring to know that his over night maturity was mainly physical.

Other than his appearance, he is still his same clueless and naïve self. "Ugh…" I let out in defeat.

"Raven, why can't you just tell me? You know you can trust me." he says as he moved closer and put his arms around me.

He was trying to be nice, I know but, he doesn't understand that every time he touches me that it gets that much more difficult for me to stay in control.

"Beast Boy, I do know I should but, it isn't easy for me to just talk about this stuff with anyone." I tell him, my voice shaking.

He puts his hand under my chin and lifts my gaze to meet his like he has done countless times before.

But, now like everything else with Beast Boy, it isn't easy anymore. It wasn't even that easy to begin with.

"Raven, if you want me to trust you, then you have to trust me." He says and is still looking at me with that irresistible look.

I returned the gesture and traced the newly sharp edges on his face. It is weird that he is the same person that I helped 24 hours ago.

"Raven can't you just tell me, please?" He says with a slight desperation in his voice.

"Remember when you were in my mind and you met my… emotions?" I ask him.

He nods and I continue, "Well, I just talked with them about what happened an hour or two ago and they told me that… that… I" My voice stopped working.

Out of nowhere he just kissed me. It was light but, it lingered on. I guess he finally got my point. I tried to not go out of control with him like last time. I had to keep myself under control.

He smiled at me kept me close to him. Then I felt him brush back my hair and he got this cold look on his face. He was looking at the bite mark he left on me.

"Beast Boy, it's okay. I actually didn't mind it." I admit and smile a little. He looks at me perplexed.

"That doesn't mean I still shouldn't have done it. I need to be able to control myself better." He says and looks ashamed.

"Trust me it's nothing but, I am wondering why exactly you did it?" I ask him. I really did want to know what compelled him to do this.

"I can but, do you promise not to get mad at me if I say it?" He says looking at me embarrassed. I smile slightly and say, "I promise."

"Okay. Remember when I explained to you my reasons behind protecting you?" He asks. I nod remembering his exact reason.

"Well, 'the beast' combined with my instincts have made me act without thinking. When I… bit you, it was my way of marking you as something that was mine. To let everyone know that you are mine." He says and turns away from me biting his lip expecting me to beat the crap out of him.

I was kind of touched in a weird way. "So, I'm yours?" I ask with a small smile to lighten him up. It works instantly.

For some reason, my few moments when I smile really have an effect on him. I let a laugh escape me.

It was a small one but, it made him light up. My eyes became heavy and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Here let me take you to your room." He says and before I knew what was going on, he picked me up in his arms and carried me all the way to my room.

He even tucked me in and kissed me on my forehead like I was a child.

"Go to sleep Rae. I'll see you in the morning, okay?" He whispers in my ear and gives me a light kiss on the lips.

For some reason this made me think of what kindness told me earlier, "_Just don't let him get away, Raven. He's a good guy…"_

She was right and I will do everything I possibly can to keep him with me.

**Please review and let me know what you thought. I'd really appreciate it. Thank you. (:**


	6. Complications

**Here's chapter 6. My brain is still fried from taking finals so; I hope this turned out okay. Enjoy! (:**

_**(Raven**_**'s POV)**

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I are still waiting for Starfire and Robin to return. It's been two days since they left and we are all a little uneasy.

We can't reach either of them on their communicators. They are still online but, they just aren't answering them.

"Should we try calling again?" Beast Boy asks Cyborg slightly on edge. This is really getting to Beast Boy more than me and Cyborg.

He just doesn't like the idea of not knowing where someone is. Not that I am not a little worried.

Robin is like the brother I never had and Starfire has become like a sister to me. "BB, we haven't been able to reach them the last 23 times." Cyborg says in frustration.

"Try harder." Beast Boy says threatening.

"There isn't anythi…" Cyborg says before Beast Boy interrupts him and throws the coffee table across the room, "Cyborg, we can't just do nothing! You better get them on the line before I rip the processor from your…"

"Beast Boy, calm down." I say and put my hand on his shoulder.

He growls and looks back at me and his eyes were all black but, slowly returned to his usual green and his face returned to a normal expression.

"I… I'm sorry." He apologizes solemnly and hangs his head in shame. I know how he feels. It truly sucks trying to control 'a demon' within you.

But, I had years to get control of it. He is just starting to learn how to control the destructive force in his body.

It will take awhile but, he is doing very well for a beginner.

"It's okay BB." Cyborg said but, didn't really seem like he meant it. I wouldn't really expect Cyborg to understand. He doesn't know what this kind of situation is like.

Beast Boy sits next to me and he puts his hand over mine. I'm shocked he is doing this with Cyborg only 10 feet away.

I look at him and his expression seemed worried but, he managed to give me a small smile.

"Maybe we should split up and look for them." Cyborg suggests and Beast Boy quickly withdraws his hand from mine.

My hand felt ice cold the moment he did it. I wish he could've kept it there forever. "Well, let's…" Beast Boy starts but, then the door opens and we stare intently at it.

Starfire comes in supporting a very injured, unconcious looking Robin. She doesn't look much better.

She sets Robin down on the floor gently and gets out one word that explained it all, "Adonis." She managed to give us her communicator before going out cold.

I caught her before she hit the floor. "Beast Boy, Raven; take them to the infirmary. I'll perform a scan over the communicator.

It might have something on it to help us find Adonis. Starfire gave her communicator to us for a reason." Cyborg explained.

Then, Beast Boy and I carried Robin and Starfire to the infirmary. "Let me carry them." Beast Boy insisted. "Are you sure?" I ask not wanting to give him all the work.

"Yeah, just get the doors for me." He said and took Starfire from me. He held both of them effortlessly.

He didn't have to change himself into something stronger because he was finally strong enough just as he is.

We finally get to the infirmary and I insisted on helping him set Robin and Starfire down.

He didn't want to at first but, I let him know I wanted to be useful and not just open doors.

He finally gave in and let me help him set them down on one of the hospital beds we have.

I start to heal both of them as best as I could when Beast Boy spoke up, "I can't believe Adonis did this to them. I have to stop him."

He started toward the door but, I stopped him mid-stride with my powers.

"Beast Boy, you can't just attack him now. Let Cyborg find out more so we see what we are getting into." I reason and let him go.

He walks up to me with this stoic expression and says, "The longer we wait, the more people he is going to hurt."

He looks at Robin and Starfire takes my hand and leads me into the hallway.

I guess he didn't want to take any chances talking to me in the infirmary, even if Robin and Starfire are unconscious.

He looks at me with what looks like worry in his eyes. "He has the opportunity to hurt you now." He says and takes both of my hands. He is right.

I am a prime target for Adonis now that he is on the loose. Plus if Beast Boy is slightly unstable, then Adonis must be out of control.

As I was thinking I felt Beast Boy put his hand on my cheek, looked at me intensely and says, "Raven, I swear if he even touches you I will rip him apart."

It was so unlike Beast Boy to say things like this. He is usually a fighting as a last resort kind of guy. He almost never threatens anyone.

_**(Beast Boy's POV)**_

She is looking at me puzzled and maybe scared.

"Raven, I'm not saying these things to scare you. I just want you to be safe and if that means Adonis has to get maimed… then so be it." I tell her and give her a light kiss on the lips.

"You don't have to do that for me. I can fight for myself you know." She whispers. I look at her and say, "I know you can. But, you don't need to fight alone."

She doesn't understand that this is one of my jobs. I have to and need to protect her. I already lost my parents and there is no way I'm losing her too. I love her.

I always have. Even when I used to like Terra, I still loved her. But, that is a distant memory. She is all that matters now.

Even 'the beast', as violent and aggressive as it is, wants to protect her too.

Like what I sort of told Raven last night, my animal instincts and 'the beast' wanted me to mark her as mine… or my mate, I guess?

I still find it weird to think of it that way. But when it comes down to it, that is pretty much true.

Although I can never tell her or anyone else that. "Why?" she asks me. "Because without you, my life would suck." I tell her honestly.

She smiles a little and says, "I'll never understand what makes me so special to you." I smile and laugh a little.

Right as I am about to kiss her again… my communicator goes off. Why?! I pick it up and say a little too short, "What?"

"Beast Boy, you and Raven might want to come down and see what I found." Cyborg says and looks like he's in shock.

Raven and I look at each other and take off in a dead sprint. We finally get there and Cyborg looks at us and says, "Just watch this."

We look at the screen. It's a video. Starfire is there and the surrounding area looks destroyed.

"Friends, help. We are in… Ah!" Starfire starts but, is knocked out of the view of the communicator. "Starfire!" Robin shouts in the background.

We see him run into view of the camera but, he gets thrown back by a force. A menacing figure that is shadowed walks up to the communicator.

We see a pair of jet black boots and the camera is lifted. "Hey losers, I'm back." Says a guy who, although changed, looks and sounds like Adonis.

"Look around dweebs, I did all this and I'm not done. I'm just getting started. Besides, you better watch your backs. Cuz I'm coming for the rest of you. Oh and Raven, right? I'm paying you a special visit myself and your little lapdog can't take me on anymore. Later losers." He says with a snide smirk and laughs as he drops the communicator and sprints off.

"He wants Raven." Cyborg says. "Why does he want me?" Raven asks a little shocked.

"Well, you were kind of his target last time. But, I have the security systems up and going so, he'll have to try pretty hard if he wants to get in here." Cyborg says trying to be reassuring.

"Over my dead body." I practically growl. I try to get a hold of myself so Cyborg still won't suspect me and Raven being together. Luckily it looks like it works.

"Look guys, Adonis is coming and we need to be ready. Bottom line." Cyborg says. "Agreed." I say and crack my knuckles ready for a fight.

I'm ready to fight this creep if he even touches Raven. I will kill him if I have to. I will do anything to keep Raven alive. I love her more than my own life.

And if I have to pay that price, I will.

**You know what to do. Please, leave a comment and thanks for reading. Thank you. (:**


	7. Dreams and Nightmares

**Thanks for all the nice comments I received for my story. It's nice to see you are all enjoying my story. Well, here's chapter 7.**

_**(Beast Boy's POV)**_

"_Garfield, where are you?" my dad calls out. "Dad!" I yell happily and run up to him and he picks me up. "I've been looking all over the jungle for you kiddo." He says with a big smile and laughs. I laugh too. "Mark, you found him." My mom says with a bright smile. I'm so happy and I feel like nothing bad can happen. But, then my parents just vanish. "Mom! Dad!" I yell desperate looking for them. But, the bright cheerful jungle is gone and I am not a kid anymore. Now, I'm back to being my 'normal' self in a place that is just an endless black space. "Grow up, you pathetic waste of space." Says deep and menacing voice. "Who are you?!" I shout up at where I think it is coming from. "You ignorant fool. You know exactly what and who I am." He says with a growl. 'The beast', of course! "How touching that little moment was with your parents. Too bad they died because you couldn't save them in time. Pathetic." He says trying to get to me. "Shut up!" I yell and fall to the ground and cover my ears. "Stop being a child, Garfield. If you keep this up you will not be able to protect the girl. Be a man already." He says in all seriousness. "Raven." I whisper. "Together Garfield, we can protect her. You just have to release me." He says. "What if I don't?" I ask trying to be defiant. "The more you deny me. Then, I'll just have to make you accept the power I can give you." He says to me. "I don't need you." I say with an edge to my voice. He laughs at me. "How humorous. You should be grateful to me. I've already helped you by making the girl more attracted to you." He says with a snide laugh. I am about to snap at him. "Enough with your petty arguing. You want to protect the girl and I want to help you. I made you stronger, faster… better. Just accept the power I can give you." He explains. "No." I say. "Accept it!" He yells at me. "I said NO!" I shout at him. Then I get this wave of pain and I'm brought to my knees. "No, NO!" I yell in pain. I try to hold him back but, he gets to me. Claws start to form and I rip out of my clothes. The pain is unbearable yet, it feels so… good at the same time. I'm back in the jungle by the Amazon River and see this reflection of a monster in water. But, that monster is me. "Accept it, Garfield. Or I will make you accept it!" He commands me._

My eyes shoot open and I sit up. I'm covered in sweat and my heart feels like it's going to explode. I'm panting to catch my breath as I look around.

I'm still in my room. Just a dream. Just a dream. "Dude, why does my life have to be so insane?" I quietly ask myself. I run my hand through my hair out of stress.

Then, my ears pick up on sounds of whining. I get up to see what it is. I follow the sounds and get to Raven's room. "No, no, No!" She says.

Quickly, I lift up her door and go under to get in room. She is clutching her pillow and keeps saying no. I rush over and lay down next to her. I pull her close to me.

"Shh, Rae it's okay. You're having a bad dream." I say softly and stroke her hair.

She opens her eyes and she locks her arms around me and buries her face in my chest.

"You're okay. Raven, it was just a bad dream." I say run one of my hands comfortingly up and down her back. She looks at me, gasps a little and blushes.

I look down and my face feels like it turns red when I realize that I'm wearing nothing but the pair of shorts I usually wear to sleep in.

I'm about to say sorry when she speaks up.

"Um, actually. It didn't start out like a nightmare exactly." She says and blushes deep red. "Mine didn't eith…" I start but, then she starts to kiss me.

My instincts are starting to take over and it is getting harder to resist them. "Raven, please don't." I say in between kisses.

She stops and looks at me hurt. Oh crap. "It's not you Raven. I just can't get… carried away." I say to her and kiss her forehead.

_**(Raven's POV)**_

Why couldn't he? That was what my dream was sort of about. Or at least that was how it started out. Before he started to disappear that is.

That's why I kept saying no. I didn't want him to go away ever. "I wish you would though." I say under my breath. Wait, that wasn't supposed to come out.

"I can't Raven. Not right now. I need better control of myself first. You remember last time." He said and he felt the bite mark he left on me. This stuff again!

"How many times do I need to tell you that I don't care you did that?" I say and rest my hand over his cheek.

My hand starts to shake once he looks at me with that soft yet, intense gaze. I just can't fully get used to him looking like this just yet.

Also, him in front of me looking the way he does right now isn't helping either. He looks like he is about to say something but, looks down ashamed.

"You don't have to feel weak because you can't fully control _it_. I used to feel that way. But, you have to find your will power and take charge of yourself. You can do this." I say encouragingly.

He smiles at me and kisses me lightly on the lips. I feel him moving away from me and I grab his wrist. "No, don't go. Please." I beg. I feel pathetic. "I'm not going anywhere." He says and holds me close to him again.

I feel him kiss the top of my head and rub my arm gently. It feels so comfortable and natural. "Go to sleep Rae. I'm staying right here." He whispers in my ear.

Right when he said that I felt myself drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

"Raven!" Cyborg calls from the hall. My eyes fling open and Beast Boy is also awake and frozen in shock. "Beast Boy, get under my bed. Now." I say quickly.

He jumps out without question and hides under my bed. I try to compose myself. Cyborg knocks on my door. "Raven, you up?" He asks.

"Yes. What do you need?" I say in my usual tone. "I was wondering if you know where BB is?" He asks.

"No idea. Can you leave me alone, please? I'm trying to meditate." I say as an excuse for him to go away.

"Oh sorry, Raven. Didn't mean to interrupt your meditation." He apologizes. I hear his steps dissipate as he walks away.

"We're clear." I say and Beast Boy gets out from under my bed. "Dude that was way too close." He says and looks at me. Then, he just stands there and stares at me.

His eyes go black and I hear this muffled sound that resinated from his throat. He shakes his head but, continues to stare at me. It is kind of throwing me off.

"Beast Boy, are you okay?" I ask him concerned. He shakes his head again and says, "Oh um…. Yeah, I'm okay. I... I have to go."

He sounded when he spoke uneven and rushes out of my room. I'm left standing in the same spot confused.

**I left you at a cliffhanger. I know I completely suck. Please review and thanks for reading. (:**


	8. Confrontations

**Thanks for all the feedback. This chapter will pick up where the previous one left off. Hope it answers your questions after the last chapter.**

_**(Beast Boy's POV)**_

I'm sprinting as fast as I can away from her room. I was so close to losing control. I get to my room and close the door.

I even put on the emergency lock to make sure nothing can get in or more importantly, so I can't get out.

I'm trying to calm myself down when I hear knocking on my door. "BB, are you in there?" Cyborg asks.

"Yeah, um. I'm here. Dude, this isn't a good time right now." I say really hoping he'd just leave. "Um okay, sure. Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah, I just want to be alone." I say quickly. "Alright, I'll see you later then." He says and I hear him walk away.

I just fall to the ground and rest my head on my knees. "What can I do?" I say helpless.

The Beast messing with me is one thing but, him bringing Raven further into this...

I had to leave back there because _he_ was taking over when I started to look at her.

I was at a moment of weakness and the Beast took advantage and was going to make me… Ugh, I can't even think about what it was going to make me do to her.

I mean it's not like I don't want to. But, I couldn't just take advantage of her like that. This stuff is new to me. The only other girl I sort of felt that way about was Terra.

She still doesn't even compare to Raven. Terra was more of a crush and Raven is way more than that. I need more answers and to confront the Beast about this.

I'll meditate and see if I can confront the Beast. Raven uses it to talk to her emotions sometimes so; maybe it can help me too.

I sit down in the meditative pose Raven used to teach me. I cleared my mind slowed down my heart rate and breathing and I started to find the center of my thoughts.

I focus as hard as I possibly can. Then, slowly, it's like I really did ended up in my mind. "C'mon you sick freak. I'm right here." I say and wait a few moments.

Nothing. "Show yourself! Face me you coward!" I shout. I'm pissed!

I want that sick monster to face me so I can kill it for wanting me to take advantage of the girl I love more than anything. I hear footsteps and I turn around.

Finally, I'm face to face with this monster. It is giant and menacing just like the voice I heard earlier in my nightmare.

"Hello Garfield. What brings you here to see me?" It asks.

"Look you ugly, sick creature. Wanting to take control of me is one thing but, trying to make me take advantage of Raven…" I say but, he laughs at me.

"You pathetic fool. I'm only doing what you aren't man enough to. The girl wants you and you want her. You are nothing but a stupid, ignorant boy that doesn't appreciate the advantages I've given you." It explains to me.

"I would never take advantage of her. Ever." I say firmly.

"Garfield, stop being a gentleman when you know deep down that you are an animal. I know you want to mate with the girl. I've been in your mind too long. I've seen all your desires. She is the one I saw way more than once. Every dream and daydream you've ever had. I know about." He says with a snide grin.

I know my face is red but, I cover it up with rage. The Beast starts laughing at me. "That still doesn't mean I don't have self control!" I yell back in defiance.

"That's your problem Garfield; you're too weak, too spineless, and too soft to get what you want." It spits back at me. I'm shaking out of rage and I snarl at him.

"Good Garfield. Get angry." It says with an evil grin. "Look. You do what you want to me. But, you leave her out of this." I say.

"Ha! For now… I'll leave the girl alone." It says and flashes an evil grin at me. I get myself out of my mind as fast as possible. I open my eyes and I get up.

"Crap," I say through my teeth and hit my fist against the wall "What am I gonna do?"

_**(Raven's POV)**_

The situation from this morning is still perplexing me. But, I'm trying to give Beast Boy his space.

I know it had to do with _it _most likely but, the further details are what puzzles me.

I had to make myself feel useful so, I went to the infirmary to check on Robin and Starfire. Robin just woke up. Luckily, his worst injury was a couple of bruised ribs.

He's in his room taking a nap because I told him he needs rest. I know how much he hates sitting still though. Starfire is still unconscious.

Her left arm got the worst of it. Her humerus is slightly fractured. I'm trying my best to heal it with my powers. But, my abilities can only go so far.

As I'm working, the alarm in the tower goes off. "Beast Boy, Raven; the HIVE 5 are robbing a bank on 29th. Let's go!" Cyborg says over the intercom.

Well, nice to know the HIVE 5 are still doing petty thievery. I rush out side and see Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"C'mon guys! Let's move out!" Cyborg calls out and gets into the T-car. He drives off. "Ready Rae?" Beast Boy asks with a small smile.

I smile a little and nod. Beast Boy transforms into a hawk and flies off towards the city. I join him soon after.

* * *

We break down the banks doors. Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth stop. "Look who it is. The Titans minus 2." Jinx says with a sly smile.

"I could almost say the same for you. Where's your other 3 annoying hoods in your group?" Cyborg questions.

"Like we'd tell you Gear Head." Gizmo says. "Who's the new guy?" Mammoth asks pointing to Beast Boy.

Jinx slaps him on the back of the head and says, "That's the annoying changeling with the bad jokes, idiot. Hey, looks like you finally hit puberty and got a uniform upgrade." The last part got me.

I look at Beast Boy and see he had sort of a new uniform on.

It had many characteristics of his old doom patrol uniform, in terms of style and color scheme, but the sleeves were gone and his grey gloves were replaced with jet black fingerless gloves and silver arm bands on his forearms. He pulled off his new style well and it seemed becoming of him as well.

"Still doesn't change the fact he's still an annoying crud muncher." Gizmo adds.

"Hey, are we just going to have idol conversation or are you gonna fight pipsqueak?" Cyborg says while starting up his plasma cannon. I had my eyes on Jinx.

I knew she was mine to fight. "Titans Go!" Cyborg called out. Beast Boy sprinted, took a leap off a desk, transformed into a bison mid-air and charged into Mammoth.

I was shocked by his intensity but, I couldn't dwell on it too long. I had Jinx to deal with.

_**20 minutes later**_

As always that fight with them was way too easy. "I'll get you next time crud muncher!" Gizmo got out before the police threw him into armored car. "Well, that's that. C'mon team, let's head back." Cyborg says.

_**5 minute later**_

We finally got home and Robin made himself something to eat. "Hey Raven, Star is up if you want to see her." Robin informs me.

"Thank you." I tell him. I still want to give Beast Boy some space so; I take the opportunity to go see Starfire.

Right when I walk into the infirmary, Starfire gives me a bright smile. "Friend Raven, it is so nice to see you." She says in a friendly tone.

"Hi Star, how are feeling?" I ask her and take a seat next to her bedside. "Much better thank you… What happened to your neck?" she asks.

My neck? Oh crap… My neck! The bite mark must be in plain sight. My face feels like it's on fire. "I um…" I start but sigh in defeat.

"Okay, if I tell you must promise not to tell anyone. Not Robin, not Cyborg, not anyone. Understand?" I tell being completely serious. She nods.

I tell her everything. From when Beast Boy and I admitted our feels for each other and our first kiss on the beach to my dream and what happened in my bedroom last night.

"So, Beast Boy is your… boyfriend?" she asks me as if needing clarification.

"At this point, I guess he is," I say and continue, "But remember, do not tell anyone. Don't tell Beast Boy you know either. I'll let him know I told you."

"Why are you keeping this from our friends?" She asks me.

I sigh and say, "Because, Robin and Cyborg wouldn't take this type of thing like you would. Beast Boy and I need more time to tell them."

She nods then says, "I won't tell anyone." She says in understanding. "Thanks Star." I say and put my hand on her right shoulder. I give her a small smile.

We say goodnight and I thank her again for listening to me and keeping that secret for me.

I'm going to bed and tomorrow I'll see what that whole incident this morning that Beast Boy had was about. I just hope he even has an answer to give me.

**Thanks for reading and please review. Merry Christmas everyone! (: **


	9. Promises

**Hope you all had a good holiday. I won't waste anymore of your time. Here's chapter 9.**

_**(Beast Boy's POV)**_

_I was watching the water of the Nile River rush past me. It was sunset and the final rays of sun were reflecting off the water. It was calm, peaceful. Then I see something out of the corner of my eye. I look to my right and see nothing. I shrug and look back to the river. Then, I see something to my left. I look and see a girl sitting a few yards away from me in a white dress looking at the water currents rushing past her. She isn't just any girl, she's my girl. Raven. She looks so beautiful. Her hair is moving slightly with the light breeze. She always looks beautiful to me but, she looks even more so now. I get up and walk over to her. I'm barely even there and she looks up at me. She gives me a small smile and I see something I've never seen before in her eyes. Her smile grows into bright grin. I can't help but return one. Then, she actually starts laughing lightly and starts to run away from me. It's strange but I didn't think about It too much. I just followed her and started laughing too. Then, I see her stop at this acacia tree. I run up to her. I'm only a few feet or so behind her. "Raven, what was that about?" I ask sort of playfully. She doesn't answer or even turn around to look at me. "Raven?" I say sort of concerned for her. I put my hand on her shoulder. She turns around to look at me and her eyes are glowing with something I've seen way too many times. She puts her hand on my cheek and looks at me with this intense gaze. I caress her face in my hands and I pull her closer to me. She looks deep into my eyes as I look into hers. She closes the gap between us. I slowly walk us back until her back is against the tree. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in closer to her. I wrap my arms tighter around her. She pulls my shirt off me and goes back to kissing me. I kiss her neck gently and I hear her whisper my name into my ear. As I continue to kiss her, I hear this voice that I know all too well in my head, "You pathetic boy. You think about this all the time but, you are never man enough to do anything to get her for real. You want her… then take her… Stop being a gutless, spineless coward." I try to resist it but, it's too late. I looked at her intensely and I gripped her even tighter against me. I heard her whimper but, I didn't stop. Everything I did was hurting her and she was crying for me to stop. I was becoming disgusted and angry with myself. "Be a man. Take her. Get what you want…" The voice growls at me._

"No!" I shout as I sit up and open my eyes abruptly. "No." I say again to myself and pull my knees to my chest and rest my head on my knees.

That dream I had is one I've had almost every night for the past 6 months. We are in different places but, the same thing always happens.

Tonight the Beast decided to mess with the ending. The Beast isn't lying. I really do want her. I've always wanted her.

If I say I don't… then, I'm the biggest liar on earth. But, I just can't take advantage of her like I said.

Just because the Beast and my animal instincts say I want to have her doesn't mean I need to listen to them. Raven is a strong person.

But, I can't act on my desire for her just because she finds me more… well, desirable after my overnight 'changes'.

That's not right for me to do that and take advantage of her weakness towards me. I was taught better and I know better than to do anything like that.

I'm deep in thought when I hear a knock on my door. "Beast Boy, can I come in? I was going to wait 'til morning but, I just can't." says a soft voice, her voice.

I compose myself and I get up and open my door. She walks in the same thing she slept in last night.

She looks amazing, beautiful, irresistible and I was struggling to compose myself. My heart was racing and I started to sweat.

I shook my head and forced myself to remain in control. "What is it Rae?" I ask her in a soft voice.

"I need to tell you something," she takes a deep breath and continues, "I told Starfire… about us." She looks at me with a look that showed sorrow.

I take one of her hands and look into her eyes.

"It's okay Rae. It was going to happen sooner or later, right?" I say with a small smile to reassure her that I'm not mad at her.

"I made her promise not to tell the others." She told me. I give her a hug for some reason.

I guess I just wanted to show her I wasn't mad at her and everything was gonna be alright. "There's something else too." She says in a soft voice again.

"What is it?" I ask her and kiss her forehead. "Can… can we sit down?" she asks. I nod and we sit on my top bunk together.

She puts a hand gently on my cheek and asks, "Why did you run out on me like that this morning?" I was frozen in shock.

"Please, just tell me." She pleads and looks at me with this look that made me weak.

I take a deep breath and say, "I was losing control. I had to. I couldn't hurt you." She looks at me still puzzled.

"If I didn't leave I was going to… the Beast was going to make me." I say but, I couldn't get it out.

"Beast Boy, just slow down and explain. Please." She says and looks into my eyes. She looked scared for me.

_**(Raven's POV)**_

I felt so concerned for him. He looked like he was being internally ripped apart. I just want him to tell me why he ran out on me.

He looks at me with this soft gaze and weaves his fingers with mine.

"You know what I struggle to control with around you." He says then, looks away from me looking disgusted with himself. I sort of had the feeling it had to do with _it_.

"The Beast keeps forcing me to act on my primal instincts. To take what I want. To take… you." He manages to get out. I was surprised.

I know he struggled to control his primal animalistic side.

"It's okay. I know it is difficult to control something internal. I've had that struggle for my entire life. But, you have to learn to not just let it own your life. I let it own me for too long." I tell him and give his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I. I. I just don't…" He starts but looks away from me ashamed. I use my free hand to turn his gaze back to me. His eyes reflect defeat in every possible way.

"You just need to learn to control it by challenging it in small doses and not overdo anything." I say but, I feel myself blush as I say it.

I really don't want to explain it anymore than I already have. Luckily, he got my point. He pulled me closer to him.

My heart felt like it was going to burst when he kissed me. I could tell he was holding back a little but, not as much as he has in the past few days.

He kept me in that kiss for what seemed like forever. It was so relaxing but, I was getting this feeling like I wanted more.

But, I didn't want to push his limits because he was doing so well. When we finally broke apart. He gazed deep into my eyes and he gently put his hand over my cheek.

I put my hand over his. I didn't want his touch to leave me.

He gave me a small smile and pulled me close to him so, I was sitting on his lap and I felt him gently combing his fingers through my hair.

I felt at ease as I listened to rhythm of his heart. I never wanted leave.

Then, I felt his lips next my ear as he whispered, "Rae, let's make a promise." I look at him and ask, "What do you have in mind?"

"Let's stop running from each other." He says with a grin. I return the gesture with a small smile and say, "I agree." He smiles at me and kisses me lightly.

"Um, I'd really love to stay with you but, I don't want a repeat performance from this morning." I say and felt like I was tearing myself apart as the words were spoken.

I really wanted to stay with him so bad it hurt. But, I didn't want to get us caught either. I knew I had to get back to my room.

"It's okay Rae. I'll see you in the morning like always. Just go to bed and get some rest." He says and kisses me good night.

"I'll see you in the morning." I say with a shy smile and walk out of his room. I felt like I had a clear mind again as I walked out of his room.

But, I know this comfort is only going to last for so long. Because, I know Adonis is going to show up sooner or later.

When he does, I'll fight and I know I won't be alone in that fight. I'll have the help of my 'protector'.

**This chapter was a little uneventful I know. But, I swear it is going to get better. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. I love hearing from all of you.**


	10. Assault

**Thanks for all the awesome feedback. I'll waste no time and let you read on. Here's chapter 10! (:**

_**(Raven's POV)**_

Cyborg powered up the tower's security system as usual to make sure no one, in this case Adonis, can get in.

As I walked to my room, my thoughts kept going back to what happened earlier today during training. I'm still embarrassed for many reasons.

_**Earlier that day**_

It was our usual daily training schedule. Today I was trying to focus on moving objects with my powers.

My objective, move a bus about to fall off a 'cliff' to stable ground. I say cliff in quotes because the bus is only teetering on a 7 foot high boulder.

Since today's training was individual and not group, some of us were training simultaneously.

In the middle of my task I heard Cyborg encouragingly shout, "C'mon BB! Push yourself!"

I look behind me and see Beast Boy struggling to lift a car off of mannequins we use to represent civilians in our training exercises.

"I'm… trying, aaaahhhh!" He grunts and starts to lift the car up further.

"Nice job B! You're doing great without your powers. Dig deep, you got this!" Cyborg says encouragingly. Beast Boy is making progress with lifting the car.

Then he flips over the car and it flies into the water. He picks up the mannequins and carries them to the safe zone.

"Time! Nice Job BB. 58 seconds. Not bad." Cyborg says encouragingly and continues, "But, the car is now… underwater." Cyborg looks out at the water.

"Don't worry dude, I'll get it." Beast Boy says with his usual grin and dives into the water.

Slowly I saw the car resurface, I guess he changed into a creature that could move the car underwater.

Then Beast boy morphed into an elephant and pushed the car onto the shore.

Once the car reached the shore, he turned back into his human form and my face flushed deep red, I could feel it.

The water made his uniform cling to his body and showed every defined muscle on his body. He shook his head to get the water out of his hair like a dog.

He saw me looking at him and he smiled shyly at me. That's when the bus behind me exploded. I made it explode. Everyone looked at me.

"I um… I… I'm sorry." I say and rush inside. I was beyond embarrassed. My powers became too unstable when I lost control of myself looking at him.

I transported myself to my room, collapsed on my bed, and hid my face in my pillow.

_**Present**_

Luckily no one pushed the incident that happened earlier and Beast Boy understood and even gave me a silent apology.

Although, it was more my fault than his in my opinion. I was so grateful I was the last one up. Everyone decided to turn in early so that left me by myself.

I was relieved to be in silence and get my head straight. I get in my room and I get pinned into one of my walls in my room by a great force.

I'm frozen. I didn't even move. I felt a hand on each of my arms, gripping them so tightly that it was unbearably painful. I felt panted breaths on my skin.

"Hey feisty. We meet again." A voice says in a seductive tone. "Adonis, how did you get in the tower?" I ask angrily as I struggle to break free.

My powers are too built up and unfocused. If I try to release them I could destroy everything in a mile radius.

"The roof with some... _help._ But, let's not talk about that now. It's not that important." Adonis says with a snide chuckle at the end.

"Then what is important?" I spit back at him. I won't stop fighting him if it's the last thing I do.

"You see. When I gained this new brawn. My body has been… craving something." He said with a laugh that I knew lead to something that couldn't possibly be good.

I feel his breath and lips get dangerously close to my neck and I shut my eyes and gritted my teeth together then, he stopped.

"What's this? Ha! I see the annoying leech has marked y-ooooooooouh!" He says getting the wind knocked out of him and he is thrown from me. I'm free.

I hear snarling and I see Beast Boy. He is standing in front of me in his usual sleepware. He must have heard me with his hypersensitive hearing.

He was standing in front of me in a protective stance. He was acting like an animal protecting its mate. Well in this scenario, that pretty much is the case.

"Stay. Away. From her." Beast Boy growls at Adonis who is getting up from the floor smirking at him.

"Looky here. The little boy finally hit puberty. How 'bout you leave lapdog. Me and _her _have some unfinished business." He says and licks his lips at me.

I was still frozen in shock. "Don't you dare touch her. She's mine!" He snarls at him.

"She's not anyone's until someone wins. It's gonna be me… and she… is gonna be mine!" He says and lunges at me. Beast Boy gets knocked away and Adonis hits me in the process. My head gets dizzy and I become unconscious.

Just before I go out I hear Beast Boy shouting at me.

_**(Beast Boy's POV)**_

"Raven! You are gonna… Aaaahhhhh!" I shout in pain. The Beast is taking over but, I'm letting it. I want to rip that creep's head off for trying to take Raven.

It starts speaking to me.

"Kill him! He invaded your territory, attacked you, and injured your mate. Kill him!" The Beast commands me and I feel stronger and completely enraged.

The Beast was right. HE invaded _my_ home and HE hurt _my _Raven. I open my eyes fully transformed.

My only thought and goal that drove me and went through my mind was that Adonis must be ripped to pieces.

"Nice, you look strong. But, not as strong as me." He said with a snide grin and changed. He was a head taller and looked stronger than me. I didn't care.

I will still rip him apart if it kills me. I lunged for him and we flew through the wall. The tower's alarm went off as Adonis and I fell and continued fighting.

He clawed at me, bite me, swung at me. He beat my head repeatedly against a rock. I saw Robin come and try to hit Adonis with his staff.

Adonis sensed him, grabbed the staff and toss Robin into the water. Cyborg and Starfire try and fail to help me stop him as well.

I hear Raven's voice in my head as I am lying on the ground weakened, _"__You don't have to feel weak because you can't fully control __it..__. find your will power and take charge of yourself. You can do this."_ I let out a snarl and throw Adonis off of me.

I charged at him and beat him repeatedly. I threw him at a rock which cracked down the middle on impact.

I wasn't fighting for just me anymore… I was fighting all for her now. I slowly stalked him.

Right as I got near to him, he hit me in the head with a rock and pinned me to the ground. He raised the rock and hit me again and again.

I felt like I was dying. I couldn't go any further I was drifting in and out. He raised the rock one final time. He was going for the kill.

That's when I heard _her, _"Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!" Dark energy hits Adonis off of me. I get up weak but, I saw Adonis still moving.

I had to finish what I started. Then, Adonis grabs Raven and tosses her aside. Just enough to daze her not hurt her but, I lunged at him for what he did.

I bashed his head into the ground and took the car I used earlier and threw it on top of him. I threw the car off of him and looked at him.

He looked like he did when I defeated him the second time. Except 10 times worse. I felt myself weaken. I was human again and so was Adonis.

I was kind of mad he was still alive. I wanted him gone. "Beast Boy." I hear Raven say and I turn to face her.

"Your head." She says and looks at me concerned and worried out of her mind. All of the sudden I realize how bad my head is killing me.

I put my hand to my left temple and feel something slick. I look at my hand and see it is covered in my own blood.

I feel weak and dizzy from the blood loss and I start to collapse. But, I feel something catch me.

_**(Raven's POV)**_

"Beast boy, please no! Stay awake. Stay awake!" I shout at his unconscious body. Tears are streaking my face. I'm going out of my mind with worry for him.

I encase him with my powers and levitate him back to my room.

I lay him on my bed and I start to frantically search for a spell, charm, or anything to cure him and keep him alive.

"C'mon. C'mon. Where are you?" I say frantically as I search my books for anything. Finally I found something. I just hope it works.

"Vigoratus… vigoratus… VIGORATUS!" I shout and place my hand on his wound and shoot the spell through it.

Nothing happens at first, and then a white beam of light illuminates his wound and seals it.

"It worked. Yes, it worked!" I shout quietly as I cry again with a smile on my face.

I did it. I got a bowl and filled it with water. I ripped a piece of material from one of my cloaks and dipped it in the water.

I started to clean his head wound as well as others. His chest slowly rose and fell with his breathing. I'm so glad he was still alive.

He kept me safe as best he could. For the first time in a long time, I felt special. Like I mattered to someone. He was always there to make me feel special.

I just didn't realize it until now. A smile crossed my face and I lie down next to him and place one of my hands over his heart and I can feel it beating through his chest.

I cuddle up closer to him and I feel at peace. If Robin and Cyborg see us… I don't care anymore. Let them see us.

I just want to be close to the boy who's loved me for so long that I've never realized how much he really did love me until now.

He may be cursed with an internal beast. But, he is mine and I love him. I always will.

**Next chapter you will get to see more of the aftermath from the battle. Please leave a review and give me your honest opinions. Thanks for reading and have a Happy New Year since my next chapter won't be up 'til at least January 1****st****. Thanks again. (: **


	11. Explanations

**I was able to finish the chapter early. Also, thanks again for all the positive responses. It really does mean a lot to me that I have people who enjoy reading what I have written. On with chapter 11.**

_**(Beast Boy's POV)**_

I open my eyes and my vision is a little hazy from the bright light. I feel hear something breathing. Once I can see, I look down and see Raven fast asleep next to me.

I look around and I'm in Raven's room and there was a huge hole in one of the walls. That was when everything came back to me.

Raven getting attacked by Adonis, me coming to save her, me and Adonis fighting, then… blood. I put my hand on my head. Nothing. The gash wasn't there anymore.

I look over to my right and see a bowl full of red water and one of Raven's spell books opened next to it.

Wait, that's my blood in the water and Raven must have used one of her spells to heal me. I smiled and kissed her lightly on the top of her head.

She stirs and slowly wakes up. "Beast Boy, you're alright!" She shouts quietly and locks me in a tight hug.

"Of course I'm okay, you helped me. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I ask concerned and protectively.

"No, no. I'm fine." She says quickly and hides her arms under her cloak. "What are you hiding from me? If you're hurt then show me." I say and give her a trusting look.

She nodded and showed me her arms. They were bruised badly by someone's hands, Adonis. I start to growl out of rage. My muscles tense up.

Next time, I really am going to kill him and make sure there is no next time.

"It's okay Beast Boy. All scars usually heal. You don't need to worry about me." She says to reassure me.

"But, it's my job to worry about you." I tell her in all seriousness. She kisses me and I don't really question it.

She probably spent the entire night thinking I was dead, dying, or both. We were so in our own world that I barely noticed hearing footsteps.

"Hey Raven, your door was open and I was…" Cyborg stopped talking abruptly. Raven and I break apart just as abruptly and look up.

We see Cyborg looking at us both with his eyes wide and jaw dropped in both confusion and shock. I can tell he is beyond confused.

He sees me and Raven, two people in his brain that would never do anything together, in her bed kissing.

Also, the fact that I'm only wearing my sleeping shorts isn't helping either.

My face turns red and I can see Raven's is too out of the corner of my eye. Raven grips my arm and I hold her closer to me to comfort her.

We just stared at Cyborg and he stared back at us.

It was dead silent for a long time until I let out a laugh in both nervousness and embarrassment and I say, "Um, hey Cyborg. What's up?"

Then he just powers down and falls to the floor. Raven and I just look at each other and back at Cyborg. "We uh… should probably help him?" Raven says.

"Yeah, probably." I say still looking at Cyborg passed out on the ground.

We finally wake him up after about 5 minutes. We had to explain everything to him. He was just too shocked to even say anything.

"So… How long has _this _been going on exactly?" Cyborg asked still in shock. Raven and I look at each other and she says "Uh, about a month."

"A month! Raven can you leave for a second." He asks her then looks at me. Crap, I know I'm in for it. I look over to Raven and give her a grin.

I take her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze and say, "It's okay Rae. I'll be out in a second." She gives me a small smile before walking out.

_**(Raven's POV)**_

Right when I turned the corner Cyborg started shouting, "Dude, you and Raven, really!" "What? Do you have a problem with it?" Beast Boy retaliates.

"It's just… why?" Cyborg asks still confused. "She likes me and I like her. Do you want me to spell it out?" Beast Boy says getting irritated.

"Well, it makes more sense now that I think about it. What happened yesterday with Raven and how you seem very 'territorial' over her recently." There was silence.

"I'm sorry BB. I. I shouldn't have flipped out." Cyborg says sounding sorry. "Actually, I'm sorry. You're my friend. I should've told you." Beast Boy apologized.

"It's alright BB. Are you going to tell Star and Robin?" Cyborg asks. "Actually… About that…" Beast Boy says nervously with a laugh.

"They already know!" Cyborg shouts furious. "No, only Star knows. Robin is the only one that still doesn't." Beast Boy says defensively.

"Alright, I'll get Rae and we'll tell him." Beast Boy says. I teleport further down the hall so they think I wasn't eavesdropping on them.

Beast Boy walks out and finds me. He runs down the hall and leads me by my hand to the main room. "So, what now?" I ask him.

"We're going to tell Robin." He says sounding nervous. I take a deep breath.

"It's okay, we're both gonna tell him. Like I said. He was gonna find out sooner or later, right?" He says with a grin. I had to smile back at him. I was still nervous.

I had no idea how Robin was going to react. I kept thinking the worst.

Once we got to the main room, Robin and Starfire were looking at a map of the city on the monitor.

"Robin, there's something I… I mean we need to tell you." Beast Boy says tightens his grip a little bit on my hand. I do the same and brace myself.

"Beast Boy, we haven't seen you all day. Where have you…" He starts but, freezes. He looks at Beast Boy then at me. Finally he looks at both of us holding hands.

"Robin, I'm sorry we didn't tell you. But, Raven and I have been together for awhile. I'm so sorry…" "Beast Boy." "I'm so stupid. I should've told you. I'm so…"

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouts. Beast Boy shuts up. "It's okay. Just calm down. I understand." Robin says in understanding.

"Robin really, I'm so sorr… Wait you're cool with it?" Beast Boy questions.

"Yeah, I just don't really see why both of you kept it from us. We're your friends. We won't judge you." Robin reassures. Me and Beast Boy both breathe a sigh of relief.

"Now are you both done making a big deal out of nothing or can we discuss what happened last night?" Robin asks. We both nod.

"Okay, Adonis got in the tower." Robin says.

"I don't understand how. Systems were online. Only a trained hacker or genius could've gotten through and Adonis isn't really the sharpest tool in the shed so, there must me some flaw." Cyborg says. "He didn't get in alone." I say. They all look at me.

"He. He told me last night he came in through the roof with _help. _He didn't specify who helped him though." I say.

"He was stronger than our first meeting in his new state last night." Starfire says.

"Yeah, he took down all 3 of us without even trying." Cyborg agreed.

"I still can't believe I 'sort' of beat him last night. But, I was almost dead by the end of this. Did you at least catch him?" Beast Boy asks.

"No, when the 3 of us regrouped we found a trail of blood that lead to the water. He was smart enough to figure out a way for us not to track him." Robin explains.

"We need to find him and stop him." Beast Boy says with an edge to his voice.

"No, we need to dig deeper into this. We need to find who helped Adonis break in and why he wants Raven." Robin says. I purse my lips and grit my teeth.

"But, it's obvious. He _wants _her." Beast Boy says with venom in his voice at the word want. Robin comes to the realization.

"We need a plan. Bottom line." Robin says avoiding the subject. We all agree. We just have no idea where to start.

**Pease leave a review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.** **(: **


	12. Dangers?

**Nothing new to say other than thanks again so much for all the support. Here's chapter 12 ready to go.**

_**(Raven's POV)**_

_The woods? What could I possibly be doing here? I hear crunching of foot steps behind me. I look behind me and see nothing there. I turn back around and collide into something. I fall back onto the forest floor. Beast Boy was standing there. He looked cold and stern but, I could tell he wasn't a threat towards me. "Run. Get out of here!" He yells at me and turns around to sprint off into the forest. I run the opposite direction. Then, I was taken down to the ground. I look up and my heart drops to my stomach. Cold teal eyes and a smirk that repulses me to no end, Adonis. "Your little lapdog can't stop me. Now nothing can stop me." Just as he gets closer to me something knocks him off of me. I look over and see Adonis and Beast Boy fighting. They weren't in an animalistic state. They were fighting as their usual selves. I just sat there and did nothing. All I could do was watch them fight. Beast Boy eventually wins and looks back at me. He smiles and extends his arms. I get to my feet and sprint into his embrace. All I want is to be close to him. He held me and looked into my eyes. Then his eyes changed. His eyed went from emerald green to jet black and this unBeast Boy-like smile formed on his lips. "Beast Boy?" I say concerned. "I'm not your precious little Beast Boy. I'm what drives his desires and what has given him his strength, speed, and attractiveness that you seem to think about every waking second of your life, my dear." This deep menacing voice tells me with a snide laugh. My face blushes bright red. "The Beast." I say with a bite to my voice. "Clever deduction." He says scrutinizing me. I'm trying to get out of his grip but, he's too strong and my powers aren't working. "What do you even want with me? Let me go!" I shout still struggling to break free. He laughs and makes me even more uneasy. "Why would I want to do that? Finally that spineless boy is out of the way. I finally get to touch you. No wonder Garfield always thinks about 'you'." He says then, bites down on where my shoulder meets my neck. I cry out in pain._

My eyes shoot open and I sit up quickly on my bed. I'm breathing heavy and the bite mark Beast Boy left on me feels like it's on fire.

I grip my hand over it hoping that the pressure will make the burning go away. So, that's the thing tormenting Beast Boy day and night.

I never thought it would be that… impulsive, dominating, and… frightening if I dare admit it. That makes the curse I have seem minimal at times.

It must be torture for him.

That thing keeps trying to force him into letting his primal instincts take over. I know it feels hopeless and he probably feels like there's no way to stop it.

Having your body get taken control of by a greater internal power. It's a defeating feeling having nothing under your control. It's 6 am when I look at my clock.

I decide to get up. I walk to the kitchen to make some herbal tea. I needed to calm my nerves. I put the water on and I see Beast Boy looking out the window.

Well, so much for calming my nerves. "You're up early." I say. "Yeah, I couldn't go back to sleep." He says and motions for me to stand with him.

I hesitate because I remember my dream when he held his arms out. But, I reminded myself it was just a dream.

I stand next to him and he puts his arms around me protectively. Oddly enough, in his arms, I do feel protected. "Nightmare?" I ask. He nodded at me.

"Yeah me too." I say. "Want to talk about it?" He asks me concerned.

"I'm okay. You always ask about mine. Tell me… about yours." I say put my hand over his heart. His heart was racing.

"Um… well, let's just say it ended with you getting hurt and I couldn't do anything to save you." He says and looks ashamed of himself.

"It was just a dream. But, how did it start?" I ask curious. He looks at me intensely and kisses me.

I try to keep myself under control and not goad him into anything more.

One, because I know he has trouble with control as it is and two, my dream has made me somewhat more weary of the Beast.

We kissed until we heard someone clearing their throat. We break apart, both of us are blushing and we look to see Cyborg looking through the fridge.

He looks at us and says, "Good morning." "Um… good morning." I say quietly.

"Well, you two should probably eat and get ready if you already haven't. Got training and planning to do." He says and walks out with a plate of food.

"He's right. Full day today." Beast Boy says to me giving me a light kiss before walking off to the kitchen. I take a deep breath and walk towards the kitchen as well.

_**(Beast Boy's POV)**_

My dream last night wasn't concerning the Beast. All day all I could do was look at Raven and feel a sharp pain of worry charge through me.

My dream started with me and Raven on the savannah in Africa. It was perfect. Then, I felt myself get held back from her as were kissing.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get to her. Like a force field separated us or something.

I watched as she got dragged away by Adonis. He was doing disgusting, repulsive things to her.

Hurting her and it was killing me slowly inside. I made a promise that Adonis would never get that chance.

I'd die before he got even a snowflakes chance in hell of touching her again.

_**(Raven's POV)**_

Beast Boy rushed out after training. I was worried about him and went to his room to go check on him. I got close to his door and I heard a conversation going on.

I listened in. "Why can't you go see your mate Garfield?" asks a demanding voice. "Don't call her that. She is a person not my property." Beast Boy says.

"Stupid boy. You marked her. I had a hand in it but, you also wanted it. You are an animal deep down. You live to protect your mate among other things." The voice says with a snide laugh.

I try to go into his room unnoticed. I see him alone. His eyes closed.

"I can't just do that to her. Raven is still trying to figure out her emotions. I know she cares for me and it wouldn't be right for me to just take advantage of her. I don't want to talk about that with you anymore." Beast Boy says stern.

"Fine, be a stubborn, ungrateful… You know what let's talk about something we can both agree on… the girl's safety. That invader almost got your mate and was going to claim her for himself. Together Garfield, we can make sure he cannot and will not have that chance at the girl." The voice says.

That's when I know him and the Beast are talking in his mind. "Yes… I agree." Beast Boy says. "Good boy. I'll leave you alone for now." The Beast says.

Beast Boy opens his eyes and he looks at me both shocked and embarrassed.

"Oh, um, Raven. How did… When did…" He stutters but, I sit next to him and kiss him lightly on the lips. "I heard everything." I tell him.

"I'm sorry Rae. The Beast is getting restless. It won't stop bugging me. I'm going crazy. It's like I'm protecting you from myself and _him_." He spits out the last word through his bared teeth.

I know he is talking about Adonis.

"It's okay. I met him, the beast, last night in my dream. He was talking about getting to me once he got you out of the way." I say.

"Now you know why he always wants to take control of me, especially when you're around. He wants me to… you know." He says repulsed with himself.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I know it's difficult. I want to help you however I can." I tell him concerned.

"Thanks Rae." He says and hugs me. I hug him back. I look around his room like I did a few weeks ago and I see the photographs of him and his parents again.

For some reason they fascinate me. "They would've liked you." He says seeing where my attention was drawn.

"There was another reason why I like you. Please don't think I'm weird when I say it but, you reminded me of… my mom." He says and smiles at me. I was confused.

"How? I seem nothing like her." I say incredulous.

"It's not in a weird way. It's just that you are smart like her and you put others before yourself like her. Being near you sometimes helped me feel like she's still here." He admits blushing at me.

I was touched by what he told me. I smile at him and he lights up and he keeps me closer to him.

"But, it's also another reason why I will not let anyone hurt you. I lost my parents and I'm not losing you too." He says protectively and kisses me. We stayed in silence after that but, it was comfortable.

We didn't need to say anything. I got so comfortable to the point where I fell asleep in his arms. With him, I knew I could rest easy.

**This chapter was kind of filler but, I tried to make it interesting as best as I could. Please leave a review. Thank you.**


	13. Visions

**Thanks to everyone again. Good news, here's chapter 13. Bad news, I may not be able to post another chapter for the next week or so. The new semester is starting Monday at school. Sorry I have to keep you guys waiting a while longer than usual. Hope you like the update. (:**

_**(Beast Boy's POV)**_

With all this insanity going on it was nice to know that things still stayed the same.

Starfire was still trying to cook something in the kitchen; Raven was reading on the couch; and me, Robin, and Cyborg were still playing video games.

I was so glad to have something like this right now. It is keeping me from going completely insane.

It was also nice that Robin and Cyborg are cool with Raven and I now. But, it also sucks because they now have the full right to tease us. Mostly Cyborg.

I guess it could be worse though. We were all in the main room just doing whatever when the siren went off.

Great, I really wanted to ask Raven if she wanted to do something tonight.

I've been a lot more confident and I realized that I really have never taken her out on a real date yet. That's something I am determined to do one of these days.

As Robin and Cyborg were going head to head on the game station, I glanced over at Raven. She peaked over her book and looked me.

I saw this blush grow on her face and she hid herself behind her book again. I had a small smile and pushed her book down.

She looked at me with the blush still present. I moved closer to her. I put my arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

She looked at me and I whispered in her ear, "Don't hide from me Rae. I like to see your face looking at me rather than intentionally hiding behind a book."

She offers me a small smile and gives me a light kiss on the lips. I pull away slightly but, she pulls me into another kiss. It was perfect until…

"Hey, will the happy couple please not make out on the couch in front of everybody." Cyborg says in a teasing way.

"Shut up. Dude your just jealous." I say with a blush on my face. I knew it was there.

"BB and Raven sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N… Oh!" He says and rubs his head while he was on the ground.

A heavy book had flown into his head and I look at Raven and she had a mischievous smile on her face. I smile and burst out laughing.

"Hey Cy, better watch what you say from now on." I say and laugh again. I was laughing until the emergency siren went off.

"Trouble." Robin says and looks to the monitor. "Guys let's go, Dr. Light is robbing the bank on 4th." Robin says. I look to Raven and she nods to me. All of us take off.

* * *

"We meet again Titans. Prepare to be defeated by Dr. Light!" Dr. Light says and shoots light rays at us. We dodge them way too easily.

Actually everything about fighting Dr. Light is easy in general.

"Well right now you're kind of boring us to , if that's what you're going for then yeah we're so being defeated." I say tauntingly.

"You dare mock Dr. Light, green one!" He says angrily.

"Look, how about you stop talking in 3rd person and just fight already. Or try to fight." I hear Raven say getting annoyed. I don't blame her.

I want this guy to shut up already too. In the next 5 minutes, we beat Dr. Light. I don't even know why he even tries anymore. No matter what we always beat him.

* * *

We got back to the tower, Raven went to her room to meditate I think. It was after dinner and I was about to go to bed when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I look behind me and smile. "Can you stay with me in my room for awhile?" Raven asks me. "Sure Rae." I say with a grin and she grabs my hand.

She leads me to her room. We sit on her bed in silence for a long time. "Raven is something bothering you?" I ask her. I could sense something was wrong.

She looks at me and kisses me. It didn't last long. She holds onto me tighter and stays silent.

"Rae, you didn't answer my question." I say to her lifting her gaze to meet mine.

"It. It was a vision, well more like an experience while I was meditating. I'm still a little… shaken." She tells me and closes her eyes and tries not to look at me.

"Do you need to talk about?" I ask her softly.

_**(Raven's POV)**_

I couldn't look at him. The vision I had was so real. I couldn't escape it until… my _father, _if I dare call him that, let me leave it.

"I don't know if I can." I say quietly. "Raven, remember when I told you that you're not alone?" He asked me. I was taken aback by this.

"Do I remember... How could I forget." I say.

"Well that works for both of us. I try to tell you what is going on with me. Please, tell me Raven. I can't stand to see you hurting in any way." I open my eyes and look into his eyes. I'm gone at this point.

I can't deny him anything now. I sigh. "Okay well…" I start.

_I need to get my mind back in order and meditate. I have to organize my thoughts. In my head I go through them one at a time. Then, I get to the moment Beast Boy and I had earlier today. It was so easy and natural. I let out a sigh then, I heard a certain demonic laugh. Oh shit... Not now. Anything but, him. "Hello daughter." Says my father who is now standing in front of me in my mind, but he is only about a foot taller than me. "You may be my paternal father. But, I shall never call you my father, Trigon." I say with hatred burning in my tone. "Oh dear daughter. Why can't I see my own child every now and then?" He says and puts a hand on my shoulder. I shake it off me and look at him with a glare full of disgust. "Don't touch me." I spit out through gritted teeth. "I mean you no harm Raven... For now." He says with an evil chuckle. "What do you want?" I ask with narrowed eyes. "I mean to inquire about to an object of your affections." He says and touches my shoulder. This whole flood of images paralyzes me. All of them involve me and Beast Boy. Some still images, some memories in motion. They fade and Trigon whispers into my ear, "I know everything Raven. Every conversation, every touch, every 'intimate' moment. I have full knowledge of." I can't help but, look and feel shocked. "Don't deny that you don't… care for this young man. You try to act so strong, emotionless being with no need for affection. I know that is all a façade of lies! You are nothing but, a weak little girl with a soft heart and a pathetic little crush. You act like you need no love from any man yet, you crave it in the dreams you have day and night from 'him'." He said turned me to face him and brushes back my hair. I looked at him, a blush a plain on my face. I was filled with rage, embarrassment and fear. "You are very beautiful, my daughter. Just like your mother. But you are also weak, useless, and a waste of space like her too." He says to me with a smirk. "How dare you talk about her that way!" I fire back at him and shoot one of my spells at him. It knocks him back a few yards. He just laughs. "That my dear, is one of the reasons why I keep you alive. You have an ability to fight back... unlike your mother. You are a part of me and therefore like me." He says with the same smirk. I push him away and shout, "I am nothing like you!" I am about to shoot my powers at him again when I feel my body tense and become useless. I am on the ground. "I've enjoyed our quality time together daughter. I have to go now though… But, I'll leave you with this. Destruction and pain will befall you and your little boyfriend. I'll sit there and let you watch your precious Garfield burn where he stands." I see this image of exactly what he described. _

I am frozen again. I feel Beast Boy stroke my back to comfort me.

"He won't leave us alone Gar. When he promises something, he'll make sure it happens." I say but, his lips silence my tirade of worry.

"Then, we'll face him together. I will not let anything hurt you as long as I'm alive. I swear." He says and kisses me again.

"He's a demon. You don't know what you are really facing here." I say. "We beat him once. We can try and beat him again." He says and smiles at me.

"Let's worry about him later. For now let's worry about Adonis." He says with a grin. I muster up a small smile for him. I know we are literally in for Hell later though.

But, he's right. Adonis is the current threat at hand and we must deal with him first.

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review for me. I love to hear from all of you. (:**


	14. Movies and Mirrors

**To all my readers, I want to say thank you for all the positive feedback. It always makes my day when I hear how much you all like my story. Seriously, I really appreciate it. Well, here's the next chapter.**

_**(Beast Boy's POV)**_

The guys all suggested a movie night. I was so for that idea.

We all need to chill for awhile with the whole Adonis situation and finding out who helped him get into the tower. That person, whoever they are, is also the top of my list. If they think they can try to hurt Raven… then think again.

I have a seat on the couch and make myself as comfortable as possible. I look to my left and see Raven sitting and reading one of her books. She kept her hood up.

Why does she always have that stupid hood up all the time? She doesn't understand how beautiful she is. How beautiful I think she is. I keep looking at her out of the corner of my eye until Cyborg yelled, "Alright, let's get movie night started!" "So, what movie are we viewing this evening?" Starfire asks.

"You'll see." Cyborg says with a laugh. The room went dark as the movie began. It was a new horror flick that just came out. We all settle in and Raven put her book down. She still had her hood up as she looked at the TV. I kept looking over to her and finally got the guts to make a move. Slowly I moved closer to her.

I did the stereotypical 'pretending to yawn and stretch my arms' just so I could put my arm around her shoulder. I needed her as close as possible to me. She slides away from me abruptly and I jump back a little shocked. She looks at me with a scarred look in her eyes. I move closer to her.

"Raven, I'm sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?" I ask worried. I didn't want her mad at me. It was just a weird a response since it wasn't the first time I put my arm around her.

_**(Raven's POV)**_

I felt so bad. Why did I just react that way?! It was just a simple gesture to show he cared. Now he is looking at me with _those _eyes that make me want to beat myself up out of guilt. I looked at him and leaned to whisper into his ear.

"Garfield, it's okay. You did nothing wrong. I'm the one who's sorry. You just know I'm not used to the whole… dating thing." I say and kiss his cheek to show him how sorry I am. I look at him and I see a bright smile. I'm confused. "Why are you smiling?" I ask puzzled.

He lets out a short laugh and says, "I just like it when I hear you say my name. My _real_ name." He gives me a huge grin. I return it with a small smile. He always gets so happy over all the small things I do.

I look at the screen and see the killer sneaking up behind a woman. She screams just as she is about to die and Beast Boy puts his arm around my shoulders again. I don't know why I overreacted before. It feels so natural; like he was always supposed to be here with me.

I settle in and I rest my head on his shoulder. I get so comfortable that I feel my eyelids get heavier. Soon after, I drift off.

_**(Beast Boy's POV)**_

I look down and Raven is sleeping. She looks so beautiful and at peace. I smile and kiss her forehead.

I look over at Cy, Robin and Star; they are all passed out on the couch. I look at Raven and I make the decision to bring her to bed. I lift her into my arms and carry her to her room. I tuck her in kiss her forehead. "Good night Rae." I whisper to her. She stirs but stays asleep.

I smile again and start to walk out but, then I see a weird light flash from Raven's night stand. It's… the mirror. Before I can even say or do anything, I get sucked into the mirror just like what happened to me when I first started to get to know Raven. I'm in this blank white space.

Then I see something that looks like a pink dot approaching me. It's a cloaked figure who I assume is one of Raven's emotions.

I would say it was Happy but, the color doesn't look right. Finally, she is right here. She pulls down her hood and looks me up and down studying me with her eyes. She gives me this… smile that I've never seen on Raven before. "It's you." She says and reaches for me.

I back track a little but, she keeps following me. I extend my arms in front of me to keep her away. "Hey, who are you and why are you trying to touch me?" I ask confused and a little freaked out. She laughs and it makes me stop dead in my tracks. It's the way Raven always laughs when she runs from me in my dreams.

"Oh Garfield. I'm one of the reasons Raven likes you." She says and leans in closer to my ear. Then she whispers, "And… maybe even a little more than like." She laughs again with that same laugh. Then she starts to leave light kisses on my jaw. "So, are you like love or something?" I ask her as she keeps kissing me and I can feel my heart beating out of control.

"Not quiet Love but close to it. Love is a whole different side to Raven like me." She says and kisses me on the lips. Weirdly, I want to continue but, I break away to maintain myself and figure out what just happened. I walk away from her to try to think. Okay, Raven's mirror glowed. Then, I looked at it and now I'm in her mind. Last, this emotion or feeling or whatever that's a part of Raven started kissing me.

"Garfield." She calls for me in this tone I don't recognize. I look behind me and glance at her. "What's the matter? I thought you wanted Raven. Don't even lie to me either. I can sense anyone's desires." She says now only an inch from my face and tracing her finger over my chest.

"Look, if you aren't Love, then who are you?" I say expecting an answer from her. "Like I said. I'm like Love just a little. Bit. _Different._" She says putting emphasis on the last word. I think for a little while and come to the realization and back away from her again. I look at her and say almost in shock, "Lust."

She giggles and I get even more confused. "What are you laughing at?" I ask. "You. You're so attractive when you are trying to figure something out. Then again, your even attractive just doing nothing." She says and wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. I want to push her off me but... I can't.

The kiss made my mind go blank for a second. I wrapped my arms around her. She deepens the kiss a little more and she pulls off my shirt and quickly goes back to kissing me. I can feel her hand wandering over my chest and stomach. This growl comes from my throat and I snap out of it. I break away and look at her perplexed. I feel disgusted with myself.

"Oh, why Garfield? Weren't you having as much _fun _as me?" She asks pouting but, smirks at me. "Why did you bring me here?" I demand.

"Because I wanted to meet the boy who helped manifest my existence and give him a proper thank you." She says and tries to kiss me again.

"You exist because of me?" I question raising an eyebrow at her. "Of course, emotions like me only become fully present at a certain moment in a person's life. Raven happened to awaken me the day she first saw the _new_ you. When she dropped her book and stared at you with desire, I was created and I only fueled that desire. Now shut up and kiss me." She says and leans in. I push her off me and grab my shirt. I look at Lust with confusion and disgust.

"Look, can I leave please. I want to go to sleep." I say wanting so badly just to leave. "Oh Garfield, you're always such a gentleman. Fine go to sleep. I'll see you later in your dreams." She says and winks at me. Then, I'm in _my_ room somehow.

I look around still in a daze of confusion. I stumble to my bed and sit down. "What the hell just happened?" I ask myself confused and run my hand through my hair. Seriously, I've had a lot of weird things happen to me, but that one just took the cake. Now, I have another dilemma: do I tell Raven about this? Or… does she already know?

**Well, you know the drill. Please leave a review and thanks for reading. (:**


	15. Lust

**Thanks again for commenting. I am happy you are all enjoying the story so far. Here's the next chapter. Read on and hope that you like it. (:**

_**(Beast Boy's POV)**_

I wake up early… like 4 am early! I kept waking up and falling asleep over and over again last night. I finally got up and I sprinted to the bathroom and ran right for the sink. I washed my face over and over again.

Then, I finally gave up and took a shower. I scrubbed everything until I felt like my skin was going to fall off. I even washed off my lips with soap but started to regret it when I accidently opened my mouth and swallowed. It tasted horrible and I felt like throwing up. I was just so shaken by what happened last night that I felt like I need to wash every bit of disgust I felt with myself off me. Once I feel like the disgust is gone, sort of, I stand there and let the water run over me.

"Why does this stuff always happen to me?" I ask myself.

Finally, when I'm done being crazy, I get out and see I forgot to bring in my uniform. "Crap." I say through my teeth and wrap my towel around my waist. I run through the halls back to my room. I hope to God that I get there without running into anyone. Luckily, I make it back to my room unseen. I quickly changed into my uniform.

Before I walk out to the main room, I look at a picture of my parents. It was the only photo of just them together that I could find. It was a picture of them on their wedding day. I look at the picture and I say, "I really wish you guys were still here. I really need help right now." I may look older but I'm deep down an almost 16 year old who needs advice about relationship stuff. I wish my mom especially could talk to me right now. She'd know what to say.

As I make my way to the main room, I get even more nervous and on edge with every step.

_**(Raven's POV)**_

I walk to the main room smiling internally. Last night was so easy and I woke up in my bed well rested. I knew Beast Boy must have carried to my room and tucked me in. I just feel like today was going to be a good day. I walk in and see Beast Boy sitting by himself at the counter drinking a glass of water. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were at the table eating together talking.

That's really strange. Beast Boy isn't one to ever isolate himself from anyone. I approach him and he looks at me with blood shot eyes. He blushes and looks away from me, his face stoic. I tilt my head in confusion. I get closer to him and I say, "Beast Boy, are you okay?" I place my hand over his hand that is resting on the counter. He jumps and the glass falls on the floor and shatters. He is breathing rapidly as stares at me. Everyone was looking at the scene. I felt so confused. Did I do something to make him upset?

"Rae, can I talk to you?" He asks but doesn't wait for me to answer. He just grabs my hand and leads me to his room.

We get there and he lets go of me. He starts to pace in front of me. The pacing turns into pacing and mumbling to himself. Then the pacing and mumbling turns into pacing, mumbling, and using hand gestures. Then he stops. He looks at me and starts speaking frantically, "Rae, last night… you… mirror…" He isn't making any sense. "Beast Boy, calm…" I start but, he says, "I am disgusted with myself and confused; I'm sorry… I don't know wha…" But, I grab his shoulders and pull him into a kiss. It shuts him up.

"Garfield, take a deep breath, calm down. Let's sit down and just explain to me what happened." I say and lead him so we are sitting on his bed. "Just start from the beginning." I say and reassuringly hold his hand. "Okay… the movie ended and you fell asleep against my shoulder. I carried you to your room and put you on your bed. I kissed you, said good night and started to walk out. Then I saw something glowing." He says with a shaky breath.

"What was it?" I ask him curious. "It was your… your… mirror. I swear I didn't touch it! Before I could even think of what was going on, it grabbed me and pulled me in. I was in this endless white space and one of your emotions in a pinkish cloak walked up to me." He says his voice goes dead. If my hunch is right, then I really hope it isn't.

"Um… which one was it?" I ask and bite my lip. He let's out another shaky breath and says, "She didn't tell me at first. She kept confusing me by speaking in riddles. She was very… flirty. She kept touching me and kissing me… a lot. I really tried to stop her but, she was able to tap into my well… my _wants_ and _needs_." He looks away from me and I come to the realization of who it was.

_**(Beast Boy's POV)  
**_She turns my head to look at her. "It was Lust wasn't it?" She asks me with this intensity in her eyes. "Yeah." I say rub the back of my neck. She gets up abruptly and says, "Excuse me." "Where are you going?" I ask her still sitting down. "To have a little 'talk' with Lust." She says and vanishes from my room. I'm confused as I am left alone to think about what just happened.

_**(Raven's POV)**_

"That is it Lust. You are going to have to answer to me now." I say enraged as I pick up my mirror and get transported to my mind. I didn't even have to wait for her. She was standing in front of me smirking.

"Raven, what gives me the honor of being in your presence?" Lust asks with a laugh. "Cut the crap Lust. Why did you toy with Garfield last night?" I ask rather demanding. "No need to be so angry. It was your fault." She says with a smirk.

"How is it my fault? He has to control himself because of a Beast that dictates his life and you think its okay to test his control." I say through my teeth.

"Oh Raven. You have been starving me. I, I mean we needed his _attention_. Which I thoroughly enjoyed by the way. How can you even resist my words in your head when he's near you? His touch, his kiss makes you feel like you're on fire. He's so desirable beyond words. With his gorgeous face and oh don't even get me started on his body." She says her voice full of desire as she sighs and her eyes seem to roll in the back of her head. I'm in shock, blushing and unable to speak.

"It's not right. Garfield isn't just a guy. The Beast is constantly clawing at him to get to me." I say trying to talk back. "You make this Beast seem so bad. He sounds interesting to me. Besides seems like we share a common goal." She says with a smirk. I'm frozen as she approaches me.

"Raven stop acting so pure and innocent. I've seen every little dream with you and him in it. He touches you and it excites you. Just admit what you truly crave. Besides deep down, you know you loved it when he bit you." She says with narrowed eyes and a knowing smirk.

She grins when she sees me blush and my eyes widen. "What are you trying to accomplish with all this?" I finally ask her.

"Oh Raven, stop being so pathetically naïve. Like I already said, you know you want him and you know he wants you so bad he'd walk through a wall of fire just to touch you. Don't even tell me I'm wrong." She says. "Garfield would never let his actions get the better of him. He's a better man than that Lust." I tell her with narrowed eyes. She looks at me and flashes this grin and laughs. "What's so hilarious now?" I ask getting annoyed with her.

"Garfield may be a gentleman, but the Beast on the other hand… Well, you can tell the Beast sees things my way." She says and grins at me once again. I run away but she appears in front of me. "Just remember Raven, Garfield can only hold that Beast back for so long. Once _he _gets through… need I say more. Also, the same goes for me and you. The more you neglect me... well, you'll see what happens." She says with a small laugh.

I get out right after that. I take at my mirror and throw it in a drawer. I don't want to see that thing for a while. Well, if one good thing came out of this… I now know how Beast Boy feels. I sit on my bed and curl into a ball. I couldn't help but think back to her words about the Beast.

She is right. The Beast and Lust are very similar. Very primitive yet very persuasive and won't stop until they're satisfied. There is seriously too many things that are crazy about my life right now. I couldn't think too much longer because my communicator was going off. Great, this better be important.

**Well, what did you think? Please leave a review about your thoughts on the chapter. (:**


	16. Accomplice

**Thank you again to all of my readers. I can't believe how well you all are responding to my story. You all are the greatest. Here's chapter 16. (:**

_**(Raven's POV)  
**_I got to the main room and I see the TV screen has a constant stream of data going through it. Cyborg is studying it intently and Robin is sitting not too far away looking through a pile of papers. "What did you need to see me about?" I finally ask. "We'll say once Beast Boy and Starfire get here." Robin says still looking at the papers in front of him. Right after he says that Starfire and Beast Boy enter the room.

"What is the news, Robin?" Starfire asks. "Yeah dude, did you guys finally find something?" Beast Boy asks eager. I can't blame him. Robin and Cyborg have been working day and night to find out who helped Adonis get into the tower. The movie night was a miracle. We practically had to pry Robin away from his work. He never knows when to stop working. But, that's a strength and a weakness Robin has.

"You guys might want to look at this." Cyborg says and hits a key to show us the security footage from the roof. Adonis was there but, he was… alone. He was fiddling with something near the door and opened it himself.

"This video made me angry and confused that a moron could crack my system until… I zoomed in." Cyborg says and hits another key to zoom in on a freeze frame of the video. I didn't see anything at first but then I saw he was holding something. "That's a portable electronic hacker. It's usually used to hack into laptops or phones. I decided to find evidence to see one, how it got through my security program and two, how Adonis got one and knew how to use it. I went to the roof and looked around and found this." He explains and threw a small 1 inch disk at me.

I caught it and looked at it. It was black and it had a letter on it. It was a G. "Gizmo." I say and clutch the disk in my hand.

"Yeah, apparently something or someone helped that annoying pipsqueak break out of jail a day before our break in." Cyborg says. "What action do we take now?" Starfire asks. "We're going to stake out the Hive 5's hide out. To get a little more information." Robin explains.

"No! Enough of this waiting around! Raven is in danger. We need to do something!" Beast Boy snarls back at Robin. "_We_ are not doing any of that. It would be stupid if we just jumped into this." Robin says sternly. "Fine, then I'll be stupid." Beast Boy says and tries to walk away. Robin grabs his shoulder and shouts, "Beast Boy relax!"

I look at Beast Boy's eyes and see them slowly turning from emerald green to jet black. Oh shit."Let go of me!" Beast Boy snarls in a different tone.

Crap! The Beast has him now. He throws Robin off him and sprints out of the room. "We need to stop him. Titans go!" Robin orders and we follow. We have to get him before he gets to the hide out. I have a seriously bad feeling about what will happen.

_**(Beast Boy's POV)**_

Right when I got outside, I shape shifted into a hawk and took off. I looked below until I found the location of the Hive 5's hide out. I approach the door and see it is solid steel. I take several strides back and turn into a T-rex. I charge into the door head first and tear it down. I turn back into human form and I walk inside.

It looks kinda like our tower's set up. I step into an area that looks into a main room and I say loudly, "Okay you little creep, you have 10 seconds to show yourself." I hear footsteps and robotic equipment moving. I close my eyes and listen closely. I feel vibrations behind me and dive out of the way. I find Gizmo's outline in the darkness. I ran at him, grabbed him, and ripped off his utility pack off his back. I crush it in my hand. My other hand is wrapped around his throat.

"Hey… lay off me… what did I do?" He spits at me between choked breathes. "You darn well what you did." I snarl at him. "Enlighten me." He says with still trying to fight back. "Look you brainy little freak. Tell me why you helped Adonis break into our tower?" I demand. "I'm not telling you anything." He says and spits at my face.

I snarl and squeeze his neck tighter. "Okay… Okay! I'll tell you!" He begs. I loosen my grip and he says, "Adonis broke me out. He said he needed help breaking into the tower. He told me we'd get our revenge if I helped him." "Anything else?" I ask him with narrowed eyes. He was silent so I snarled to make him talk. "Yes, he said he was breaking in to take from you what should be his." His eyes widened.

"If you ever see him again, you remind him he can't have her." I say through my teeth. "Her?" Gizmo says confused. He thinks then grins, "Oh no way! You guys are fighting over scary demon girl." He starts laughing violently. I've had enough and I throw him to the ground and pin him with one hand and bare my teeth at him.

"It's not funny." I say through my teeth. "What are you talking about? It's hilarious! I had no idea Morgana's ugly sister had guys fighting over her, much less two crud headed morons." He says and laughs more. I was beyond rage at this point. This freak can insult me all he wants but, no one insults _my _Raven.

I pick him up and slam him back to the ground. I show him my fangs and choke him tight. He's struggling to breathe. I would've killed him right there probably if I wasn't ripped off his body and pinned to the ground.

"BB, calm down!" Cyborg shouts at me. My mind becomes unclouded. I look over at Gizmo's barely conscious and maimed body a couple yards away. Everyone else from the team was standing around his body. "What have I done?" I say to myself.

Sure, Gizmo is an evil, heartless, little snake but, that didn't give me any right to do what I did. My parents wouldn't want me to do this, or the Doom Patrol, or… Raven. Adonis did this not Gizmo. I guess I just took out my rage on him because he helped Adonis. I couldn't think anymore because, I felt something sharp go into my neck and then I slowly passed out.

**Hope you liked the revenge chapter I put in. Please leave a review.**


	17. Advice part 1

**Wow! You guys are the best! I just want to say thanks again for all your positive feedback and letting me know what you think. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! (:**

_**(Raven's POV)**_

Beast Boy is in the infirmary. I have no idea how he's doing though. Robin forbid me from going in there until I was given permission. I wasn't angry because I knew I brought it on myself. I kind of went a little crazy when Cyborg injected Beast Boy with the anesthetic. Starfire sat with me until finally Robin told me I could go in.

I got up and tried to keep my composure as I walked in. I got one look at him and my heart sank.

His shirt was torn away and he was connected to all these monitors, IVs, and injections. His hair and his body were coated in sweat and his breathing was somewhat irregular. He was also bound by his ankles and wrists to the hospital bed. Cyborg walks up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder and tries to give me a smile before he walks out leaving Beast Boy and I alone. I sat in the chair next to his bed and I saw his eyes open. He looks at me ashamed and defeated.

"Hey." I offer. My eyes then wander to the straps that bind him to the bed.

"I deserve to be like this." He says. I look at him shocked and say, "Beast Boy, no you…" "Raven, don't do that. You know I'm a monster." He says interrupting me. "Garfield, listen to me and listen good. You are not a monster." I say to him and hold his hand reassuringly.

"Yes, I am. You know I'm lethal with this beast inside me. I'm a danger to everyone and I deserve to be caged like a vicious animal." He says to me defeated. "That's what I mean Garfield. The Beast is dangerous, not you. You are compassionate, amiable, and genuine. That to me is not what a monster is." I say to him but, he looks at me like he doesn't believe me.

I sigh and say, "I know how you feel. Because of my father, I'm cursed with having a demonic part of me. I feel ashamed and scared when it escapes me. When I lost control of it with Dr. Light that one time and you all looked at me like I was a monster, I seriously would've welcomed death at that point. But, I knew I had to be strong and control it again. You helped me do that. So, please let me help you now." He looks at me his emerald green eyes freezing me where I was.

"Seriously, how can you not give up on me?" He asks me with confusion in his eyes. "Because you never gave up on me." I say and kiss his cheek before sitting down again. Then, I look at all the fluids being injected in him. "Cyborg is giving me different shots and stuff to help subdue _it_. They aren't gonna last long though. They hurt like you wouldn't believe too." He explains to me.

"Just so you know, I want to say thank you for saving me from Adonis again. I never thanked you for that." I say to him. "Raven, you kept me alive after the fight so I'd say we're even." He says with a grin. He gives my hand a squeeze.

"Can't we take these stupid straps off you?" I ask feeling sorry for him. "Cyborg wants me to keep these on overnight. It's his call." He says. "I guess I'll see you at breakfast." I say. "Of course, good night." He says. I lean over him and kiss him lightly on the lips. "Good night." I say and kiss him again.

I walk away and right before I walk out the door I give him a shy smile. He smiles back at me and then I walk out.

_**(Beast Boy's POV)**_

I can't wait 'til these stupid straps are off me. Raven really helped me through this. I don't know what I would do without her. "Beast Boy, ready for your IV's to be removed?" I hear Cyborg ask. "Yup." I say. He starts removing a few from my skin.

"Cy, I'm sorry about earlier." I say and hang my head. "It's alright. We know it's not you." He says. "Thanks. It's just… I can't let things that have to do with protecting Raven slide." I explain to him. "I know BB, you want what's best for her safety and I can respect that. Try to go to sleep okay." He says and I'm left alone in the darkness.

The darkness of the room and my own fatigue eventually get to me and I'm out.

_I'm on the bank of the Nile again. Watching the water flow past me and I hear a voice that makes me want to check if I'm losing my mind. "Garfield." Says a sweet voice, my mom. I get up and I realize that I'm my current self and not a child. "Mom." Was all I say as I gave her a hug. "You're so tall and handsome. Just like your father." She says still hugging me. "Why are you here mom?" I ask her. "I heard you say you needed to talk to me. So, what do you need to know?" She asks me with a smile. "Well, there's this girl…"I say and rub the back of my neck. "Ah, girl advice. I knew this had to come up sooner or later. Tell me about her." My mom asks me curious. "Her name is Raven. She's the most incredible_ _girl I've ever met. She's kind of different. She's from this place called Azarath and she uses magic. But, she's beautiful and she always puts other people before herself and she's smart. I love watching her read her books. Mom, I know I'm kind of young but, I'm in love with her." I admit to her. "Garfield. You are pretty much 16, but it is completely normal for you to have feels for this girl. Have you told her yet?" She asks me. "Not exactly. But, I'm pretty sure she knows. I just don't want to scare her away." I say and look down. "Garfield Mark Logan, if she loves you too then she'll understand. Remember what I always used to tell you when you were little?" She asks with a small smile. "Honesty is the best policy." I say and laugh remembering how many times she reminded me of that saying as a kid. "Now stop just saying it and start using it. I don't have much longer. Just know that I love you and I'll always be with you. Also, expect a visit from your father sometime soon." She says and kisses me on the cheek and gives me a hug. "I love you too mom." I say fighting back tears. I don't want her to leave. "Bye son. But, not forever." She says and reassures me with a smile. She disappears into a bright light._

I wake up with a smile on my face. I'm so happy I got to talk to my mom. I really needed her words of wisdom. Now, I'm wondering when I'll get to see my dad. But, I do know that I need to do what my mom told me. I have to tell Raven I love her. She deserves to know.

**Please leave a review and thanks for reading.**


	18. The good, the bad, and the ugly

**Sorry about my last two chapters being a little rushed. Last week was just kind of a busy week for me. Well, hope all of you like this next chapter.**

_**(In Nevermore) **_

"Have you no shame?" Love scolded clearly upset and aggregated. "What do you mean? I'm just trying to help her." Lust says plainly. "No, you are doing just the opposite. We want Beast Boy to love Raven and you just had to bring him in here and scare him by being so forward." Love snaps at her. "Oh Love, stop being such a prude. I was just having a little _fun_." Lust says with a smirk.

"You are so selfish. Raven told you Beast Boy struggles to control _it._" Love says with narrowed eyes. "You can say it, the Beast. Besides why is it so bad if he just lets the Beast go. It might be good for the both of them to let loose." Lust says.

"You don't know what you are asking. The Beast isn't merely an emotion of desire like _you_. It is violent and repulsive and…" Love says before Lust interrupts, "He can't be all that bad." "You know what? I'm done with you. How about you go talk with the Beast if you like him so much?" Love says annoyed and stomps away fed up.

Lust is silent then smirked, "Maybe I will."

_**(Raven's POV)**_

I was in my room reciting my mantra trying to keep my stress level low.

Beast Boy is better but, he kept looking like he wanted to tell me something during breakfast. Beast Boy came to approach me after breakfast only for Cyborg and Robin to drag him to training outside. He told me he'd see me later and gave me a kiss which resulted Cyborg clearing his throat to make us stop. I was wondering what I was in store for later.

I tried to focus on my mediation until I heard a knock on the door. "Friend Raven, can I come in?" Starfire asks. I let out a sigh of disappointment. I kind of wanted Beast Boy to be the one knocking on my door and tell me what he's wanted to say to me. I get up and open my door. "What do you need Starfire?" I ask her.

"I just noticed that you seemed upset and I was wondering if you wanted to have 'the girl talk' to help you." She offers with a grin. "Um… sure." I say hesitantly. I didn't want to be rude to her. I could tell she just wanted to help me. Besides maybe what I really need to do is talk to another girl about this stuff. We sit down and we are silent at first. "So… are you fine?" she asks me. "I am, I guess." I say and sigh.

"Are you and Beast Boy still okay?" She asks me. "We are fine." I say not being completely truthful. "I can tell you are not being honest. You can say to me what is wrong. I am your friend." She says. "Okay, me and Gar… I mean Beast Boy, are complicated." I say and bite my lip.

"Do you care to share with me? I want to help you." She says with sympathy.

"Truth is, Beast Boy and I in a nut shell are fine, actually more than fine. He is so kind, caring and protective of me and I care so much about him. It's just what runs deeper that is difficult." I admit and hang my head. "I am worthy of your trust Raven. Tell me." She says and looks at me ready to listen.

"You see the Beast… keeps getting to him whenever Beast Boy and I are together. He keeps pressuring him into wanting to… to… um." I say struggling to find the right way to put it. "To mate with you." Starfire says finishing my sentence. I look at her and see she isn't judging me.

She actually is looking at me in complete understanding. "Yes… _that_." I say trying to avoid the subject. "But, it isn't just Beast Boy… it's me too." I say and I feel a blush on my face. I'm embarrassed to being sharing this information with anyone. "What is 'you'?" she asks me.

"You see… well… remember the day Beast Boy _changed_?" I ask her feeling my blush deepen. She nods. "At the moment I looked at him, I had added new feelings to my set of emotions. I confronted them at one point when I was confused about my feelings for Beast Boy and I met Love. She told me I was in love with Beast Boy." I say and blush again.

"How is that upsetting? Love is a glorious feeling is it not?" She asks me perplexed. "Star… Love wasn't the new emotion created that day." I say and my face turns completely red. "Raven, what was it?" Starfire asks curious. "It was… Lust." I say and exhale.

"I am confused; what is this Lust?" Starfire asks. Of course, the most awkward thing I have to talk about and she doesn't understand. I know she is not familiar with the feelings we refer to on Earth so I try to explain, "Lust is kind of… like… well… it's like my own 'beast' except more desire and intimately based."

I then go into explaining both Beast Boy and I's encounters with Lust and Starfire seemed to understand.

"So, she wants you to _mate_ with Beast Boy?" Starfire asks for clarification. I nod and hang my head.

"I am so sorry friend. I have not an idea of how to assist you. But, if ever want to talk, just know that you can always talk to me." She says and puts a hand on my shoulder. I give her a small smile and say, "Thanks Starfire." Out of nowhere she gives me a hug and I give into the friendly gesture. Then she left me to myself.

I kind of felt better though that I let all those stressors out of my mind but, I am still curious as to what Beast Boy wanted to tell me.

_**(Beast Boy's POV) **_

I went to Raven's room, ready to finally tell her I love her. Tonight though she is in for another surprise. I just hope I don't screw it up. I knock on her door. She opens it and I grin at her. She smiles a little back at me.

"Hi." I say nervously. I hands shake but, I clench my fists tightly to make myself stop. "Hi." She replies and blushes a little. "I want to take you somewhere." I blurt out. My palms start to sweat. "O-kay, where?" She asks hesitantly. "You'll see." I say in a failure to be mysterious.

Why does doing this stuff always make people so nervous? It sucks that I can't be somewhat confident. I feel like my stomach is doing back flips. I extend my hand to her and she looks at it then puts her hand in mine. I lead her outside and I hope to God she likes it.

We get out to the main floor of the tower and I lead her to a spot her and I know all too well. The spot we admitted we liked each other and had our first kiss.

_**(Raven's POV)**_

It was our spot on the shore. There was a blanket and a basket. "I've wanted to take you on a date for a while. Picnic under the stars okay?" He asks and nervously rubs the back of his neck. I was touched he wanted to set up a date for us. I looked into his eyes. He looked scared, like he thought I wouldn't like it.

"I love it. It is perfect." I say and kiss his cheek. He grins at me. I could tell I just lifted a huge weight off him. We ate, talked, and then he moved the basket out of the way and looked at me. "Want to lie down and look at the stars with me?" He asks. His eyes were killing me. Making me want to say yes even more.

I lay down with him and we were silent for a while. Then, he moved closer to me. I knew what he wanted. I moved closer to him and he held me. I placed my hand on his chest and I felt his heart beating out of control. We stayed in silence for awhile. The moon reflected off the water, the waves lapped over the shore, and Beast Boy ran his hand comfortingly up and down my arm. It was tranquil and I felt at peace.

"Raven, I also brought you here to tell you something." He says nervously. I look at him and see fear and determination in his eyes.

"What is it?" I ask him.

_**(Beast Boy's POV)**_

C'mon Garfield. No turning back now. Be honest. Man up and just tell her.

"Raven, ever since I've known you. I've admired you. You are so smart, beautiful and I thought you would never like me back. Then, you came down here. To this exact spot and told me you liked me back. You stood by me through all sorts of things most other girls would run away from. And… I just wanted to tell you that I… I… I love you." I finally manage to get out. I look at her and she is looking at me shocked.

Shit, I knew I shouldn't have said that. I should've shut up and never said a word. "Raven, I'm sorr…" I start but, her lips cut me off. We kiss for about a minute before she breaks away from me and looks deep into my eyes. "Beast Boy, you really love me?" She asked me incredulous. Her hand over my cheek.

"Yeah, I always have. I really wanted to tell you for a while. I needed a push though." I admit to her. She gave me a peck on the lips and said softly, "I'm not good with emotions or understanding them fully. But, I do know that I love you too. More than you know." I couldn't believe it. She loves me! "I love you so much." I tell her not afraid anymore. She answers me by kissing me.

When we break finally, she looks at me and says, "If can ask you, what was that push to say you loved me?" She asks. "If I tell you do you promise not to think I'm crazy?" I ask her with a grin. "Should I be scared?" She asks. I half laugh and say, "No, it's just. I was asleep in the infirmary and I had a dream. It was a good dream. Yet, it seemed too real to be a dream. I saw my mom. She told me to be honest and admit my feels for you. Turns out my mom is always right." I say with a grin.

"I just don't know how she got to talk to me. She's been… _gone _for years." I say perplexed. "Actually, it isn't that unusual. Spirits in the next life sometimes can return through a link with the unconscious to revisit loved ones." Raven explains. "Um, English please. Sorry, intelligence wasn't something I picked up from my parents." I say with a sheepish smile and a laugh.

"Your mom was able to communicate with you through your dreams." She says simplifying it for me. "That's crazy yet, amazing." I say. We talked a little more and then decided to go inside. I walked her to her room and kissed her goodnight.

When she was inside her room, I took off in a sprint toward mine. I got in locked my door and took a leap onto the top bunk of my bed. I lie down and sigh and say to myself, "Beast Boy, you are the man." I was proud of myself that I finally admitted my feelings for Raven.

I was so happy that I didn't care if the world ended at that second. Now she knew I loved her and I know she loves me too. I stretch then fall asleep.

_**(In Beast Boy's unconscious)**_

The Beast was pacing and talking to himself, "That ungrateful, ignorant little…" "Hello." Said a seductive voice. The Beast's ears perked up. He looked behind him. It was a cloaked figure. "What are you doing in my territory?" the Beast snarls ready to rip the intruder to pieces.

"Calm down. Besides, technically I'm part of your territory." Said the figure. "What are you?" the Beast asks confused. The figure removed its hood.

The Beast took a step forward and examined the woman in the cloak in shock. His instincts kicked in. "You're Garfield's mate, aren't you? You smell just like her." He says and inhales, taking in her scent again. It sent his mind into a rush. "Not really. I'm part of Raven, Beast Boy's mate." She clarifies.

"What part are you then?" The Beast asked intrigued. "I can give you a hint." Lust smirked and ran one of her hands up and down one of the Beast's arm batting her eyes at him. The Beast lets out a low chuckle. "You must be Lust." He says and lets out another low laugh.

"Very clever aren't you Beast." Lust says still touching the Beast in a very flirtatious manner. "Listen Beastie, I have a little proposition for you. It is an offer you can't refuse. Trust me." She says seductively moving one of her hands to the Beast's face.

"What do you have in mind?" The Beast asks while he looks at Lust intently with a snide smirk on his face.

**Phew! Hope this chapter made up for my last two chapters. This will be my only for sure chapter up for the week. I kinda have a busy weekend this week. Please leave me a review or PM my account. I always like to hear from my readers. Have a good one! (: **


	19. Help wanted

**Hey everyone! Thanks for getting my story over 100 reviews. You guys are the best! This chapter involves the Titans getting some help. Read on to see who it is or they are?**

_**(Beast Boy's POV)**_

The Beast has been somewhat better lately. I can actually deal with him a little more and for once I feel more in control.

I was sitting in the main room playing video games with Robin and Cyborg and me and Cyborg were getting into an intense match up. "You're goin' down grass stain!" Cyborg shouts at me. "No way gear head. I'm gonna fry your hard drive!" I shout back.

I hear Raven mumble 'idiots' while reading her book near us on the couch and I caught her grin a little bit. I tried to bring my focus back to the game. I am finally about to beat Cyborg, when our game is put on pause. It was an incoming transmission and Cyborg took out his communicator seeing it was for him.

"Aw C'mon!" I yell and throw my controller.

"Hey will y'all shut up!" Cyborg shouts over us. We all shut up. It wasn't an option.

Cyborg puts the transmission through on his communicator and I hear a bunch of shouts in the transmission's background. I wanted to see who it was so I tried to be sneaky about looking at the screen. No one is in front of the screen yet. "Will you stupid boys shut up or I'll make you!" yells a familiar female voice. Then in front of the screen is no other than Bumble Bee. I catch Cyborg smirk out of the corner of my eye.

I always wondered if there was anything between the two of them. They both taunt and tease each other but, I've always wondered if there was anything more. I wonder if I could have some fun with this. After all Cyborg teases me night and day about Raven…

"Hey Sparky, what do ya need?" Bumble Bee asks with a taunting smile. "Hey Bee, glad you got back to me. We need you and your team over here to help us find a certain criminal." Cyborg says. "Sure it would be no problem. Why? Do you really need my help? I thought a man like you likes taking things into his own hands," She says with a humorous smirk.

"Look, do you want to help or not? And please stop calling me Sparky. It was cute the first 30 times but, it's getting old now." Cyborg says annoyed. "Really? You find my nickname for you cute? I feel so special," Bumble Bee says and laughs lightly then continues, "But, yes. We would love to help won't we guys." There was silence. "Hey!" She shouts at her team in the background. "Oh uh, yeah." Stutters two voices and another two voices join in, "Si, Si. No problema." "Great, we'll see you soon Sparky." Bumble Bee says and blows a kiss at Cyborg.

Cyborg froze to think for a second. He recomposed himself and got up. "Well, Titans East should be here in a couple hours." Cyborg stated still thrown off by what Bumble Bee just did. "Let's start to prepare. The Titans East could help us find Adonis. Nice call Cyborg." Robin praised. Cyborg smirked and said, "Hey, they're always willing to help. They're nice to have around anyway." I laugh and smirk a little. "What are you laughing at green bean?" Cyborg asks annoyed.

"Oh nothin'… Sparky." I say then burst out laughing. I hear Robin sort of laugh with me.

Cyborg however freezes and I see his face turns red. I start laughing even more at that. Cyborg has really proved that even though he is half robot, he is still only human. "You better shut up and it's not funny." Cyborg says through his teeth. "Yeah, it's funny! What's the matter Cy or should I say… Sparky!" I say and laugh but, I stop when I feel Cyborg putting me into a head lock.

"Stop… Please…" I choke out. I'm having trouble breathing. "Not until you say sorry." Cyborg says tightening his hold. "I'm s-sorr-y… Uncle!" I plead but, Cyborg doesn't let go so I start to tap out. "Cyborg, let him go." Raven says but, Cyborg still doesn't let up. "I know he's being annoying and irritating but, let him go for me." Raven says and Cyborg let's go of me.

I gasp for air and look up at Raven. "Thanks Rae." I say and give her a grin. "Don't mention it." She says in her usual tone but, gives me a small smile in return.

_**4 hours later**_

After 4 hours of waiting and being bored out of my mind, Cyborg got a message from the Titans East. They told him they would be landing on the roof of the tower in 5 minutes. I'm kind of looking forward to seeing some of the guys again. Besides, I still have a couple of scores to settle with Aqua Lad. Now that I'm taller and stronger, I want to kick his butt at anything I can think of. Robin and Cyborg have even started placing bets on it. I see Raven with her hood up. I walk over to her and say, "Ready to go?" I grin at her.

_**(Raven's POV)**_

"I guess I am." I say with a small smile.

We all walk up to roof and wait. Sure enough, 30 seconds later, the Titans East aircraft lands on the roof. Bumble Bee walks toward Robin and Cyborg who are in front of the rest of us. The rest of her team is unloading supplies and checking the aircraft. Beast Boy, Starfire, and I are hanging back for now.

"Bumble Bee, nice to see you again. It's been a while." Robin says shaking her hand. "Likewise, thank you Robin." Bumble Bee says very professional. Then her look completely changes when she sees Cyborg. "Hey Sparky, long time no see." She says with a smile and humor in her voice. "Hey Bee." Cyborg says sounding very wound up.

Then she sees the rest of us. "Raven, Starfire. You have no idea how happy I am to see you both. Where's Beast…" She says then freezes.

I look behind me and see Bumble Bee staring at Beast Boy with shock written all over her face. "Beast Boy, is that you?" She asks in disbelief. "Yeah it's me; now can you stop staring at me, please?" He says slightly freaked out. The other Titans noticed and all froze. "Imposible." Mas says wide eyed. Menos was equally shocked and said, "Muy Imposible." "What happened to you?" Aqua lad said. Speedy then said, "I'll tell you what happened. Puberty probably hit that kid like a brick wall."

Beast Boy smiled with a slight cockiness about him. Great! More things to fuel my boyfriend's ego. We all started to just go around and converse with each other.

"Hello Raven." Says a suave voice. I smirk a little. "Aqua Lad. Nice to see you." I say being polite.

"Nice to see you too." He says. I can tell he's flirting with me. I feel a little flattered by his comments and then he puts a hand on my shoulder. Beast Boy rushes over and says, "Hey! Don't touch her." He was acting very possessive and protective. "What's wrong Beast Boy? I'm just being friendly." Aqua Lad says a little thrown off. "A little too friendly dude." Beast Boy says as he instinctively pulls me closer to protect me, even though Aqua Lad is no threat. Aqua Lad looks at us in shock and utter confusion. "Wait, you can't mean… Oh no way! You and Raven!" He says rather loud drawing everyone's attention.

"What?" Bumble Bee says and walks over to me. "You and Beast Boy. Oh girl, we have got to talk about this." She says grabbing my hand and dragging me away. "Star c'mon. The girls are all gonna have a talk, right now." Bumble Bee says amused.

"Hey, we need to get to work as it is. We've wasted enough time as it is." Robin orders. Robin, you did not just do that.

"Oh no, no, no, boy wonder. You are not taking this from me. I need this. Do you know what it's being the only girl in a tower with those 4 loud, annoying, Neanderthals? I have had it up to here with testosterone and I'm about to go crazy." Bumble Bee says and this recieves a bunch protests from her male teammates.

"Oh hush up! Now, we're gonna hang out just us girls and you guys go play football or some stupid video game. Sound fair?" Bumble Bee offers and all the Boys with the exception of Robin are all for it. "Okay, then it's settled. Let's go ladies." Bumble Bee says and drags me off again. I know I am in for one hell of a day if Bumble Bee is running the show.

**What will happen next? Keep reading to find out. Also, I'd really appreciate more reviews to get all of your takes on my story so far. Thanks again for everything. (:**


	20. Bonding

**Seriously, I love all of you. I cannot believe how much you guys like my story. It is so amazing and I want to thank you all for the billionth time. Chapter 20 ready to go.**

_**(Raven's POV)**_

Bumble Bee dragged me to my room with Starfire following us. Normally, I would have retailed but, I like Bumble Bee and I sympathize with her.

I know living with guys can be tough sometimes. I'm just lucky that I have Starfire as a female to confide in when I need it or she pushes me into doing it to help me. Bumble Bee has none of that. It must be annoying her having to keep 4 guys in check and having no female friends on her team to relate to, it's just her alone. So, I'll let her ask me whatever she wants to a certain extent… if I can help it.

We get to my room and she stops dead in her tracks as she looks around. "Well, your room is very… dark." She comments a little uneasy. "Does it make you uncomfortable?" I ask her. My room usually scares people anyway. I'm pretty sure it still scares Beast Boy but, that never stops him from coming here to see me. "No, it's all good." She tells me with a smile.

"Now let's get down to business…" She continues with an amused smile on her face. We all sit down on the floor and she looks at me with eagerness.

"Okay Raven, spill. I want to know every little detail." She says with a smirk on her face. My natural response makes me blush and pull up my hood again. I hate blushing so much, it makes me look weak. "Raven, it's okay we're all girls here. Your words are safe. I promise. Now tell me." She says not trying to beat around the bush at all. "Well, um… uh…" I can't even form a sentence. I'm so screwed right now.

"When did it even start? Did his little growth spurt finally catch your attention?" She asks me slyly.

"Actually… I liked him before he looked like he does now." I admit to her, my facing becoming more red and heated with each word.

"Really? I mean no offense Rae but, Beast Boy is kind immature and annoying." Bumble Bee says. "I know he is. But, you don't know him like I do. He is kind and he's always been so good to me. Even though, I was short and bitter toward him all the time… He still cared about me." I tell her seriously and pull my hood down. "So, when did he all of the sudden become Mr. tall, strong, and handsome?" Bumble Bee asks with curiosity. I look at her with narrowed eyes.

"Don't worry Raven. I'm nothing for you to worry about. He's not my type by a long shot." She says with a grin. I smirk at her and say, "You're right. Besides I know you prefer half robotic, ex-high school football star, genius types." She blushes a little bit and gives me a scowl. I hear Starfire laugh softly then, Bumble Bee says, "Hey, let's not get off topic. Unless, if Starfire wants to talk about boy wonder." Starfire immediately stops laughing and slowly blushes deep red. "It's okay Star. I'm just kidding. But, really when did Beast Boy get so handsome?" Bumble Bee asks me again.

"Okay, to start… it's extremely complicated. It involves him and a chemical spill he got exposed to in a fight. Then, he got all moody and started getting all territorial over _everything._ Then, there was me in all of it." I say then continue, "The villain we called you guys over here to help us find, Adonis, was the villain that got caught in the spill with Beast Boy. The chemical caused them to get this ability to turn into these creatures of mass destruction. Adonis came to attack Beast Boy one night when Beast Boy was going through his transformation into 'the Beast' and I went to check on him. Adonis took me and Beast Boy fought him to get me back and keep me safe. He protected me with his life. Later on, Beast Boy got an antidote to subdue the Beast. I confronted him as to why he protected me and he told me that he protected me because… He… cared about me and the Beast and his animal instincts think of me as… his… do I have to say it?"

"It's okay girl, I get your point. I'm sorry but what does this have to do with him looking like he does now?" She asks me.

I swallow the lump in my throat and say, "Two days after our little talk and… kiss." "Kiss? What kiss?" She asks me. "Yeah, after he told me I was his you know what, I kissed him. Can I finish now please?" I ask her slightly irritated. "Yes, I'm sorry. I just had to know." She apologizes with a small smile.

"As I was saying, after that night, two day later, the Beast reawakened and was trying to break free and take control of his body. I picked up on him yelling and straining to hold _it_ back. I stopped _it_ and he passed out. I put him in his bed and that was the last I ever saw the old Beast Boy. The next morning, Beast Boy walked into the main room looking like he does now. Our relationship changed from that day on. His sudden change was brought on by the Beast. It needed his body to be more compatible with it. He's been like that ever since." I explain.

There was a long pause then Bumble Bee spoke, "So, do you… like him looking this way?" My face reddens once again as I look at her in shock.

"Um… to be honest. Yes, you have no idea." I admit to her.

"In that case, have you seen what's under that uniform of his yet?" She asks with a sly grin. My mind floods with memories I've had seeing him without his shirt on. I lose all control and a vase cracks and explodes into pieces. My powers got the better of me.

"Oh, girl. You okay?" She asks me. "Yeah. I'm fine." I say rushed and take a deep breath to calm myself down. "Are you sure cuz… Wait, what's that?" She asks. "What's what?" I reply confused. "On your neck." She says. Shit! Now I have to explain it again. I told her how Beast Boy marked me by biting me while we were making out. Then, I told her how the Beast is making Beast Boy act on his desire for me and how Adonis also wants me that way.

Then, I told her about Lust on top of everything else. She was shocked.

"Wow, that's… I'm really so sorry." "It's okay. Besides, Beast Boy is really strong and so am I. We can take whatever comes our way." I reply. _I really hope we can._ There was another pause. "Okay, enough with all the sad, deep drama. Let's just be girls and have fun. Raven you did enough sharing. Starfire go." She says.

"I go what?" Starfire says confused.

"Look Raven talked about her and Beast Boy. So, tell us about boy wonder. You still have a crush on him, right?" Bumble Bee asks with a smirk. "Um… well… I…" Starfire stutters nervously. "She doesn't have to Bumble Bee." I tell her. "No, Raven let me. It is only fair I do the sharing like you did. And yes… I do like Robin. I admire him." Starfire says honestly.

"Admire him as a fighter or admire him as a handsome man behind the mask?" Bumble Bee asks with a smirk. "If you're asking if I find Robin good-looking, then… yes, I do. I really want us to go out and go see the movies with him or to do the walking with him." Starfire says and hangs her head. I hesitantly put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

I know that Robin never showing her affection or asking her out on a date depresses her. I know Robin likes her but; he's just so stupid when it comes to dating or girls in general. "Don't worry Star, Rae and I got your back. Before I leave, we'll get bird boy to ask you out. Even if we have to drag him here kicking and screaming." Bumble Bee says making Starfire laugh lightly.

"Thank you friends. That would be glorious if you could do that for me… Now it is your turn friend Bumble Bee to do the spilling." Starfire and I exchange smirks.

Revenge at last. Also, I really want to know what her feelings are for Cyborg.

"Um, spill… Ha! What do I have to spill?" She stutters and blushes. "Oh cut the crap. Tell us about you and Cyborg or should I _Sparky_." I say with a smirk. I know I have her. "You know what? I'll just say it. Fine, I like…" She says before we all here a sound. We all look at each other and hear hushed voices.

"Estupido! Las chicas nos pueden oÍr!" Someone shouts/whispers in Spanish. They're listening in on us. Those rats! I look at Bumble Bee and she nods.

I use my powers to open the door. All 7 of the boys collapse to the floor. "Oh, dude get off!" Speedy says and gets up. He shuts up immediately. "Oh shit, uh hey ladies." Aqua Lad says nervously and rubs the back of his neck.

_**(Beast Boy's POV)**_

Crap! We are so freaking busted.

We just pissed off an intelligent, trained fighter; an alien that shoots beams out of her hands and eyes; and a half- demon, and a hot one at that, who knows many different spells to either kill us or send us to a different dimension if she has mercy on us.

"Dude, just shut up." I say to Aqua Lad still looking at the 3 pissed off girls in front of us.

"Look Bee, it wasn't my fault. It was…" Speedy says trying to apologize. _It was totally his idea. He is a shitty liar._ "Titans East get out. We're gonna have a talk with these three." Bumble Bee says pointing at me, Robin, and Cyborg.

Well, I'm dead. Raven is probably gonna kill me slowly for what I did. On their way out, Aqua Lad said, "Sorry man, hope you're still alive next time I see you." I gulp when I see all three girls standing over us. "Okay, what were you idiots doing outside my room?" Raven asks crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at us.

We all stayed silent.

"Okay, Beast Boy would you like to tell me?" Raven asks me. "Um…" I start.

_**2 hours ago**_

The girls left the roof top and we all decided to play a quick game of football.

The guys seemed to think it was awesome, except Mas and Menos. They got frustrated with the game and mumbled something angry sounding in Spanish whenever they messed up. I assume they are Spanish swear words?

Well, it was pretty awesome after that anyway. We all hung out in main room, played videogames, and drank root beer.

I was sitting on the couch when Aqua Lad came up to me. "Hey Beast Boy, sorry about earlier. I didn't know Raven was your girlfriend. Honest." He says. "It's okay. You didn't know. Besides, I kind of overreacted anyway." I say and we were cool again. "Bet you I could drink this faster than you." I say and crack open a fresh can of soda. "You're on." He says and cracks open a can for himself. I won and I also beat him at arm wrestling and a game we made up for who could take a punch from Cyborg in the gut better. Robin handed over money to Cyborg because Cyborg bet on me to win. We just kind of chilled out and started watching TV after that.

Somehow we got on the topic of what the girls were doing. I for once turned off the TV because this was so much more interesting.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Aqua Lad asks. "Probably talking about all of us behind our backs and making fun of us." Speedy replies.

"Bumble Bee, wouldn't do that." Aqua Lad responds brushing it off. "Dude, we annoy the shit out of her on a daily basis." Speedy says pointedly. "Shit she probably is trash talking us." Aqua Lad says a little freaked.

"Well, sucks to be you guys." Cyborg says with a smirk on his face. "Hey Robocop, she's probably talking about you too." Speedy says. "What is that supposed to mean arrow boy?" Cyborg asks defensively. "Bumble Bee likes you man. Are you that clueless?" Aqua Lad says. There was a long pause.

"We should go listen in." Speedy says. "Dude, are you insane?" I say shocked, "They would kill us if we got caught."

"Then we don't get caught. C'mon don't you want to know what they're talking about?" Speedy says. "It's not right." Robin says. "C'mon Robin, don't you wanna hear what Starfire says, possibly about you." Speedy says with a sly smirk. Robin freezes. We were all silent again.

"Let's go guys. You know you want to." Speedy says taunting us. Mas and Menos exchange grins and shoot down the hallway. "C'mon just go." Speedy says trying to provoke us. Robin and Cyborg followed Speedy and Aqua Lad. I followed unsure. I knew it wasn't gonna end well. We got to Raven's door.

We pressed our ears on the door and heard them talking. I heard Raven admit to them that she liked my new 'look'. The guys all patted me on the back and gave me a thumbs up. Robin heard Starfire say she liked him and how Bumble Bee was gonna talk him into going out on a date with Starfire. We all got into a fit of quiet laughs as Robin turned red and started sweating.

Then Bumble was probably gonna say she liked Cyborg when Menos accidently stepped on Mas's foot. Mas yelled and I put a hand over his mouth to quiet him down. All the other guys froze and Menos yelled something as Mas in Spanish.

The door opened and we fell in Raven's room scarred shitless.

_**Present**_

"Um… I'm sorry." I say defeated. "We all are." Cyborg said. "It was wrong." Robin agreed.

"Girls, I think we should deal with them one on one. Agreed?" Bumble Bee asks. We both smile and nod at her. "Okay then. C'mon Sparky!" Bumble Bee says with a smirk and pulls Cyborg by his ear out of Raven's room.

"Ow!" Cyborg shouts at her. "Oh shut up." She says as she continues dragging him. Starfire follows the same process except she was crushing Robin's wrist in her hand with her strength. She eventually dragged out Robin and Raven and I were alone.

I looked up at her with a sheepish grin.

"I'm still upset with you." She says.

"Yeah, I know." I say and hang my head.

Raven is probably gonna make me pay somehow. That I know for sure.

**Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. Thank you. (:**


	21. Apology

**Nothing new to say other than thanks again for all the support. The title of my newest chapter should explain it all. Also, Cyborg's POV comes up in this chapter.**

_**(Beast Boy's POV)**_

Raven looked at me and I felt so guilty and sick of myself.

"I'm so sorry." I say and hang my head. "You better be sorry. Do you know how betrayed I feel? I trusted you and you and the others were listening in on our private conversation." She says with slight distrust in her voice.

"Look Rae, Speedy talked us into it and…" I start before she interjects, "I don't care who did it. The point is you did it and I'm angry at you for it." She says hurt and turned away from me. My heart felt like it was being ripped to pieces slowly. "Raven." I say softly and put my hand on her shoulder. She tenses under me and I can feel her pulse speed up under my touch.

"I'm so sorry. I know I screwed up and I shouldn't have done it. Please, don't hate me." I beg. "Those words weren't for your ears Garfield." She says shakily.

"I know they weren't. Please, I want to earn your forgiveness." I plead with her. There was a long pause. "Look… I forgive you. But, not fully. It will take a little longer for me to trust you again." She says still not looking at me.

"If you turn around, can I at least show you how really sorry I am?" I ask her.

_**(Raven's POV)**_

I was unsure. I still love him but, I just feel like he betrayed me and our trust between each other was split.

"Please Raven?" He begs once again.

I slowly turn around, deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt. As I look at him, his eyes took on _that_ look again. His soft yet intense gaze felt like it was looking into my soul. His hand moved from my shoulder to my cheek and he leaned in closer. He placed a light and lingering kiss on my lips.

"I'll leave you alone now and I understand why you can't fully forgive me." He says and starts to leave but, I pull him by his hand back to me. He looks at me confused. I give him a light kiss in return and say, "Garfield, I still love you. I probably always will. I just can't fully trust you. But, I appreciate your apology."

He nods and kisses my forehead before walking out.

_**In halls of the tower**_

_**(Beast Boy's POV)**_

I was walking back my room when I was yanked into the evidence room by something.

I was confused until I saw it was Robin and Cyborg were the ones that pulled me in. "Uh, hey guys. What's up?" I say still kind of down. "What do you think? How did Raven take it?" Cyborg asked me. "Okay, basically she says she still loves me but, I need to earn her trust back. What about you guys?" I ask looking at Robin.

He looked sort of off. Even his hair looked even more messed up than usual.

"It was confusing and I still feel really guilty. She started yelling at me Tamaranian and then stopped and started crying into my shirt. I was really uncomfortable and I didn't' know what to do. I tried to give her a hug. Then, she looked at me and… I'd rather not talk about what happened." He says and looks away.

Well, I could only guess what happened. "What about you Cyborg? I'm guessing Bumble Bee gave you hell." I say and see Cyborg's face turn red like it did when I taunted him earlier today. "Um… Uh…I don't want to talk about it." He says rushed.

I got kind of pissed. It seems kind of stupid why I am though.

"Dude, that's not fair. I shared and Robin even shared a little and he's more locked up than a steel vault." I say showing how pissed I was that he was giving us nothing.

Robin shot me a look at my comment.

_**(Cyborg's POV)**_

This is stupid! We're sitting here getting pissed off at each other over nothing like a bunch of stupid girls.

"Fine, y'all wanna know what happened? Then, I'll tell both of you once and only once. You can't tell anyone or I will knock out all the teeth in both of your mouths. Understand?" I say threateningly.

They both nod.

"Alright, we were in the garage…" I start.

_**In the garage of the tower**_

Bumble Bee literally dragged me by my ear all the way from Raven's room to the garage.

We got to the garage and she finally let me go once she shut and locked the door. I rubbed my ear and glared at her. "Ow! What the Hell Bee?" I yell at her.

She walks over to me and shows nothing but anger. "Don't _what_ _the Hell_ me?" She fires back at me. "You were the snake listening to our conversation. You weren't supposed to hear any of that!" She scolds me. I'm taller and stronger than her but, that doesn't make her feel intimidated. She is up in my face.

"Hey, don't put it all on me. It was arrow boy's idea. Isn't a leader supposed to control their team? Something you need to do better in my opinion? Maybe I should've stayed and been leader instead of you." I say but, immediately regret it. She gave me a death glare. "Take. That. Back." She says still up in my face.

I didn't know what else to do so; I just reciprocated her anger back at her, which probably wasn't a good idea.

"Why should I? I bet you would've _loved _me to stay and be leader!" I shot back at her.

We were quiet for a couple seconds and then she said, "Maybe I would have." "What?" I say confused. "Um… I mean… Look I may not be the perfect leader but, at least I can admit what you can't." She says still looking at me condescendingly.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" I scoff. "That maybe I just like to see you and have you around." She says to me. Her tone less threatening. "Maybe I like that too." I say under my breath and walk away from her.

"What was that Sparky?" She asks.

"And _that_! Stop calling me _that_!" I yell at her pointedly. "Why can't I? Would you rather I call you Victor, _Sparky_?" She says with a snide smirk. I rush right up to her, my eyes narrowed and nostrils flared. I'm towering over and she looks at me with interest, curiosity, and I think slight fear.

"What do you want from me, _Karen_?" I say with a snide smirk of my own. She looked shocked at the fact that I used her real name.

My smirk went away and we just looked at each other. Then she just wrapped her arms quickly around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. My circuits felt like they were over loading and my human side felt confused yet I didn't want to stop.

I hadn't felt this way since I was in high school and my life was perfect. I was an honor student, I was the top student athlete in the state with colleges begging me to accept their offers of a full ride scholarship, and then there was my perfect personal life. I had all the friends I could want and a girlfriend. Then I got in that car accident. My mom died and I almost did too. My dad did everything to keep me alive and made me what I am now. I went back to school and my life took a dive. I couldn't play football anymore, my friends ditched me, and my girlfriend dumped me my first day back. My life as a normal guy was over.

Now, I felt like I had some of it back. A girl, no less this hot girl I've secretly had a crush on, is kissing me. She is the first girl to kiss me in years. I was still a little confused but, I wasn't about to just let her get away. I wrapped my arms around her and I kissed her back just as intensely. She pushed us back so my back was against a support in the garage. I held her even tighter against me. We probably stayed that way for another 5 minutes. Then, she just broke away from me. Her arms still around my neck. She was blushing and looked perplexed as she looked at me.

She got out of my grasp. I look at her confused. Why was she wanting me so bad 5 minutes ago then she just went cold? "Bee?" I say sounding just as confused. I walk up to her and put my arms around her. "What's wrong?" I ask her trying to help her. I turn her head to face me and I kiss her again but, she breaks away and says, "Cyborg, um, I'm sorry. I. I gotta go." She says rushed and leaves the garage.

I probably stood there staring at the door for the next 10 minutes before leaving the room.

_**Present**_

"Dude, really?" Beast Boy asks. I nod and looked down. "I don't know what to do. She wanted nothing to do with me after that. I want to know why?" I say defeated.

"Um Cy, if I can help you out…" Beast Boy starts before I say, "Wait, you help me?" I wanted to laugh.

"Hey, my girlfriend is probably the most confusing, emotional/unemotional person in the existence of time. So, let me help you for once." Beast Boy says serious. I just nod. "Okay, just wait for her to come to you. She'll want to talk when she's ready. Trust me Cy, she'll come back." He says and grins at me.

"Uh, no offense Beast Boy but, that didn't sound like anything you would ever say on your own. Have you been reading too many of Raven's books when she sits next to you on the couch?" I ask with a smirk.

"Maybe…" Beast Boy says looking nervous and rubbing the back of his neck. Robin and I started to laugh.

"Aw, shut up guys." Beast Boy says. "Sorry BB." I apologize and look at the clock. It was late. Me and the guys decided it was time to go to bed and see if tomorrow was any better."Hey, Beast Boy." I say. "Yeah?" He sayslooking back at me. "Thanks for the… help." I say feeling weird thanking him for advice on girls. It's usually the other way around.

"No problem dude. Night." He says with his usual grin and walks out.

I walk out into the hallway back to my room and all I could think about was what happened in the garage.

_**(Raven's POV)**_

After Beast Boy apologized to me, everyone started acting really weird. Starfire avoided me all day and has stayed in her room for the duration of the time.

I haven't even seen Bumble Bee anywhere.

I was mediating before I went to bed when I heard someone knock on my door. I thought it was Beast Boy until I heard a voice. "Raven, girl can I talk to you?" Bumble Bee said. She sounded unsure and off. "Um, sure." I say and open my door. She comes in and her eyes are wide in shock.

"Um, Bumble Bee. Are you okay?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "Did your 'talk' with Cyborg not go well?" I ask her and she looks even more shocked.

"Well, yeah… About that…." She starts and blushes then bites her lip.

**Another cliffhanger! I know, you all think I'm awful. All aside please leave a comment. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks so much! (: **


	22. Advice part 2

**I won't waste any time. Here's chapter 22. Enjoy! (:**

_**(Raven's POV)**_

"About what?" I say parroting her. She stayed silent. "Bumble Bee, I have power over many things but, I can't completely read your mind. Help me out here. What happened?" I ask her. "I took Cyborg to the garage and… we kept giving each other crap then, I… We made out a little." She says and bit her lip.

"You both what?" I say monotone with wide eyes. I was in shock.

"Don't make me say it again. We… had a moment then I walked away from the area out of fear." She says and her face flushes a deep red.

"Okay, I'm really confused here. You have had a blatantly obvious crush on Cyborg since what, you saw him at HIVE Academy? Now, your acting like you regret… having a moment with him. Enlighten me if I'm wrong." I state. Really, I wanted to know why she is acting this way when she wanted Cyborg after all this time and she wasn't shy about flirting with him.

"No, I don't regret it at all. It was… _amazing._" She says with a sigh.

"Then, what's the problem?" I ask still completely in the dark of the whole situation.

"I. I don't really even know. After our moment in the garage, I felt like I rushed something. I don't know what to feel. I want to be with him but, I can't help but feel conflicted." Bumble Bee says. "Welcome to the story of my life. I did the exact same thing to Beast Boy and I know that you need to do what I did. You have to go and talk to him. You left him with an unanswered question and you need to mend your situation. You tore your chance up with him, now you have to fix it. He needs to hear from you about this, bottom line." I explain.

"Okay, thanks Rae for being a friend." She says with a small smile. I return the gesture.

We waited awhile then Bumble Bee asked, "Do you know what happened to Star?" I shrug and say, "Not the slightest idea. I haven't seen her since she dragged out Robin. I'd have to guess that she's still in her room." Bumble Bee stands up and says, "Maybe we should see if she's okay." I nod in agreement.

We get to Starfire's room and I knock on the door. "Go away friends. I wish to be left alone." She says somewhat worried through the door.

"Starfire we just want to…" Bumble Bee starts but, Starfire says, "Please leave." "Starfire, I understand you want to stay alone. You of all people know how many times that you insisted on helping me when I turned you away and what did you do? You always pushed me into needing help. Please, I know you need that push now. Let us help you." I say trying to negotiate with her.

Silence.

"Starfire, you said I could feel free to talk to you whenever I wanted to. I want to talk now to help you." I say and then the door opens. Starfire is in the door way. She looks drained and ashamed. "Come in friends." She says somberly and hangs her head. I wondered what happened between her and Robin.

I hope nothing too serious.

_**(Somewhere between Nevermore and Beast Boy's unconscious)**_

"When are we going to initiate the plan? We could have went through with it when they were alone in her room." Lust says impatiently.

"Patience. We will strike when neither of them expect a thing from us." The Beast responds. Lust rolls her eyes and lets out an impatient sigh. "I'm just saying it's kind of unfair. Why do you get to call the shots anyway?" Lust asks pointedly.

"Because I can and I will not let anyone stop me from being in control." The Beast says extremely serious and with a bit of an edge to his voice. "Okay Mr. Alpha Male, you say wait and I say strike while the iron is hot. Can't we compromise?" Lust asks slyly snuggles close to him. She bats her eyes at him trying to get her way.

He looks away from her with his eyes unamused and annoyed. "Aw, you're not being fair to me Beastie. We both can get them to do what we want if we work together on our timing so… Let's just set a _date._" Lust says with a sly grin.

"Fine, we'll have it your way. But, you'll be responsible if it fails." The Beast informs her. "Do really doubt me that much, Beastie?" Lust asks with a smirk and her eyes glowing with mischief. The Beast lets out a low chuckle, "Technically, I didn't say that my dear. So, let's have it your way then. Let's decide on the timing."

They both exchanged snide grins.

_**(Beast Boy's POV)**_

_I was at this fresh water lake in South America. I always came her with my parents when they took a break from their work. I was standing looking out as the sun reflected off the water. I was looking out until. "Ow!" I wince when I look behind me and see rock was what hit me on the back of my head. "What the Hell?" I say quietly as I look at the rock. I look up and see a shadowed figure under a tree. "Who are you and why the Hell did you throw a rock at me?" I ask kind of pissed off. "Is that anyway to talk to me Garfield? I should tell your mother." The familiar voice says and then he reveals himself. I was shocked. "Hey kiddo." My father says with a smile. "Dad." I say with a smile. I walk up and give him a hug. "Whoa, ease up son. I'm not as strong as you." He says with a laugh and I let him go. "Well I'm here to talk so let's cut to the chase." My dad says and pats a spot next to him under a tree. "Your mom tells me you've got a girl. How's everything with you two?" He asks genuinely curious. "Um not so well right now." I say and rub the back of my neck. "What did you do?" My dad asks. He wasn't condescending, he was actually sounding like he understood. "Me and my friends kind of listened to her and her friends talking through her door. They were talking about us." I say still feeling guilty. "Is this the first time she got angry with you?" My dad asks. "Oh, God no. I used to make her mad at me all the time before she liked me. I would taunt her constantly just to get any response or attention from her. I know I was a desperate loser. I still feel like one sometimes." I say somberly. Then, my dad started to laugh. I was so confused. Why is he laughing at me? "What's so funny?" I ask kind of angry. "It's times like this that only prove that you are my son." He says and laughs again. "What are you talking about?" I ask confused. He stops laughing and looks at me with a grin. "You know how me and your mother met, right?" He asks still holding that grin. "Yeah, you met in college." I say right away. "Ehhhh, if it were only that simple. Here, I'll tell you the whole story." My dads says then starts to tell his story, "You see Garfield, when I got into college, I was a loud, obnoxious, immature guy that partied constantly. I drank under age and then got drunk a lot; my grades really took a downward spiral. Let's say your grandpa wasn't too happy. Anyway, second semester freshman year, I was in human origins and I had a huge hangover. I didn't want to be there and I wondered why I didn't just ditch class. Then, I looked down and I saw this girl in the front row taking notes, your mom. She was really pretty and I couldn't stop watching her. I kept watching for the whole class. I spent the next couple days trying to say hi but, she just rolled her eyes and tried to ignore me. I heard later she found out from one of her friends that I was a notorious party guy and prankster. She wanted none of it. She hated guys like me. I spent the entire semester trying to do whatever it took to get her to notice me. I used crappy pick up lines, threw wadded up paper and paper airplanes at her. One day she had it and she confronted me at the end of class. I'll never forget what she told me. 'Mark Logan, I swear to God if you don't leave me alone, I will light those stupid wads of paper on fire and throw them back at you.'" "Ouch." I say. "No trust me Gar, I deserved it. Well, I wasn't going to just give up of course. One day, I decided to do something she'd never forget. I went over to her apartment and I made an arrangement with her friend, Anna, who told me that your mom actually had a secret little crush on me. She was going to go into your mom's dorm and get your mom to come outside to see a 'surprise' for her. I propped a bucket of ice water on the entrance door and… let's just say your mom got pissed. I stood in front of her though, in a suit and I had a bouquet of flowers and I asked her to go out with me on a date. She stood there soaked and said this, 'Mark! What the Hell is wrong with you?' I eventually wore her down and she said, 'Fine! If I go out with you once, will you shut up and leave me alone?'I gave her the flowers and I said, 'That's all I ask for Marie. You won't be sorry.' She looked at the flowers then at me. 'It better be good, Mark.' She told me. Of course, she did end up going on more than just that one date. She eventually married me after all and then we had you." He said and shot me a grin. I grinned back. "All I'm saying is that now… I know what a relationship built on one-sided annoyance is like. She'll forgive you again, Just give her time. If she really loves you, she'll forgive you." My dad says. "Thanks dad." I say with a smile. "You're welcome kiddo. Well, I have to go. Just remember Garfield, Your mother and I love you and we'll always be here for you. Also, just give her time. She'll come around. Bye son." My dad says giving me a hug. I returned it. "Bye dad. Thanks for the story and advice again." I say and grin. "No problem just don't forget what I said." He says then disappears in the same bright light my mom disappeared into._

I woke up and decided to listen to my dad's advice. I also, kept another realization in my head; my dad and I may not look similar but, mentally we are exactly the same.

**Sorry, if this chapter wasn't overly fantastic but, not all chapters can be ground breaking. Please, leave a review. It would be very much appreciated. Thank you. **


	23. Scars

**Wow! Over 130 views! You guys are amazing. Here's the next chapter ready to read. You are all the greatest people ever for the support and positivity you've given me. Thank you so much. (:**

_**(Raven's POV)**_

I returned to my room feeling entirely drained of all my mental and physical ability.

We couldn't get a thing out of Starfire. She was either silent, scolding herself in Tamaranian, or crying. Bumble Bee did most of the consoling since, I'm not good with touchy-feely stuff.

So, basically it was all for nothing.

Although, I shouldn't complain about being tired because, Bumble Bee looked just as if not even more tired than me. I think it was a miracle she was able to walk to her 'room'. We have spare rooms set up in the tower in case of guests, in this case the Titans East. I finally got to my room and looked at the clock.

Just great, it's almost midnight.

I really have to get to sleep if I'm going to even be semi-conscious for tomorrow's investigation to see if we can find Adonis. Although Robin says he's going to try something new with the patrol teams. I can only wonder what it is. I settle in for bed.

I feel like I got knocked out when my head hit my pillow.

_I was staring out into blinding brightness then, it shifted and became a lush forest. It was actually such a beautiful area it only seemed like a place that only existed in a book. I went up to this small waterfall and watched the sunlight reflect off it. Then, I heard a twig snap. My head looked out in the direction of the noise like prey when it's spooked by a predator. I actually kind of felt like prey. I shift my eyes around and I listened for any sudden noises. Then, I felt trapped. I looked down to see these large arms gripping me to their owner. I struggled and I heard the owner laugh and my heart sank. "You're mine now feisty." I hear that horrid voice say in my ear; Adonis. I used a burst of magic to free myself and then I sprinted off into the forest. I was going as fast as my legs would take me. My luck changed when I ran into this cove that had these massive rocks walling the place in. Shit! Just then, I'm turned around and thrown back into the rock. I'm face to face with Adonis and he gives me this grin that makes my stomach churn. He looks like he's about to kiss me when… I see this blur run into view and tackle Adonis to the ground. It was Beast Boy. Him and Adonis started a back and forth fight. They looked like two animals fighting over territory. Beast Boy actually got Adonis to run. He turned around and looked at me. His expression was focused and as he walked closer to me I noticed his eyes were smoldering. He eyed me up and down and he was smelling me as if to recognize it was me by my scent. He's acting on instinct. Then, he pressed his lips full force to mine. I couldn't help it. I just let him do what he wanted with me. I was running my fingers through his hair and he all of a sudden stopped kissing my lips and moved to my neck. I feel so pathetic but, I loved every minute of it. Then, he got to the area of my bite mark and started to kiss it. It felt so… good. I lost control and my nails drew down his back and I felt him smile into my skin. It was like he enjoyed the pain. I was so lost in my own little world when I felt this sharp pain and screamed. My back felt like it was on fire. I looked at him and he brought his hand that was on my back into plain view. There was blood on it, and I was absolutely sure it was mine. I looked at his eyes and saw they were jet black. "Your mine now girl and no one will take you from me." His snarling voice said roughly. I duck out from his arms. "Get away from me." I say trying to make my voice seem strong. He laughs at me. "Raven, is that any way to treat me?" He asks with a smirk. "I couldn't care less about you. I would kill you but…" I couldn't say it. "Why? Because if you do anything to me you'll hurt your precious little Garfield. Ha! How adorable." He says with snide laugh and smile. Then he drags his claws on my back wound and I scream. "Don't toy with me girl! I will have you whether you like it or not." He whispers into my ear._

I wake up. I'm breathing heavily and I'm sweating. "Ow." I wince and hold my back.

My back? I get up and realize I'm on the floor next my bed. How did I get here? My back gets another wave of pain. I look at my back in the mirror and my heart stops. On my back we're four clawed slashes going across my back.

Impossible.

They looked fresh but, they weren't bleeding thankfully. How did this happen? I was alone in my room and I highly doubt I did this to myself. I get more confused the more I look at them. I clean the slashes and bandage them. It helped now that I couldn't see them. I lied down on my bed once again and tried to will myself back to sleep.

_**(Beast Boy's POV)**_

The sun blinded me when I opened my eyes. I looked at the clock. 8 am. Okay, I still have 2 hours 'til patrol starts. I stretch and then I wince. "Ow, what the…" I say and hold my back. I go over to a mirror and look at my back. "What the Hell?" I say quietly and in shock.

Almost straight down my back I saw 4 long cuts. It looked like I was clawed by something. There's no one in my room to do this to me and there is no way physically possible I did this to myself. Even if I shifted into a tiger or something while I slept I couldn't put the claw marks on my back the way they are. I don't even remember having a dream last night. I was so wiped out that it was like my brain was too tired to even let me dream at night. I try to shower and clean my scratches out.

I also couldn't help but, notice my lips kinda felt swollen. They usually end up that way if I make out with Raven but, we didn't kiss like that recently. As I dried myself off and suited up, I still felt completely confused. I got out of bathroom and I ran into Cyborg. He looked at me weirdly. "What?" I ask wondering why he was looking at me like I had two heads.

"BB, what were you doing at 2:45 in the morning?" he asks. "I was sleeping." I say raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Are you sure?" He asks. "What are you talking about, dude?" I ask even more confused. "Here, you might want to see something then." He says and I follow him to his room.

He shows a monitor that showed indoor security footage. Surprisingly, indoor cameras are new to the tower. Cyborg installed a new system into the tower after Adonis broke in. "Watch this and you'll see what I mean." He says and starts showing footage from 2:40 am.

He speeds it up 5 minutes and I see _me_ walking through the hallway. I don't mean wandering like a sleep walker my eyes were open and I was walking like I was still awake and the hall I was walking through wasn't any hall. It was the hall that lead to Raven's room. Sure enough, I punched in the access code and her door opened. I walked into her room and I was gone. "What just happened?" I say shocked. "You tell me." Cyborg retorted.

I look at him slightly annoyed, "Dude, I don't remember anything. I went to bed after you, me, and Robin talked; I fell asleep in my bed; I woke up in my bed and I had… never mind." I say. "You had what?" Cyborg asks. "You must swear not to tell anyone, even Raven, got it." I say serious. He nods. I turn around and lift up the back of my shirt. It was quiet then Cyborg spoke in quiet shock, "What the Hell?"

"Dude, I said the same thing. I have no idea how they got there. I woke up with them." I explain.

"You have to tell her." Cyborg says. I look at him and I'm about to argue.

"Dude, you went on a sleep walking trek to Raven's room, you have no memory of it, and you have messed up scratches on your back. Don't keep this crap from her. Go tell her before I make you." He threatens. I don't want to fight so I give in and walk to Raven's room.

I knocked and said as calmly as possible, "Raven, it's me. I need to speak to you." I waited and then her door springs open and I'm yanked inside. Her door shuts quickly behind me. She is standing in front of me looking drained of energy and stressed beyond anything else. "Raven, are you okay?" I asked worried and her lips looked swollen like mine.

"What do you think?" She says drained. "What happened? Do you need talk about it?" I ask concerned. She blushes and looks like she is thinking intensely. Then, she looks at me dead serious and points at me. "I'm going to show you something. You must promise me to be mature and not get any ideas, understand?" She says serious. I nod and say, "I promise." She bites her lip and takes off her cloak.

I clench my fists and try to calm down. She turns around and says, "I need your… help with the zipper on my back. It…. hurts if I do it." She says embarrassed. Now I was really worried for her but, I did what she said. I unzipped her leotard half way and I saw claw marks going from her right shoulder blade to the top of the left side of her hip. My blood runs cold and I feel like my heart skips a beat as I come to the realization.

Our scratches, both her lips and my lips being swollen, me walking to her room.

"Raven, I have something to show you too." I say as I turn and lift my shirt back up again. "Oh my…. You too? But, how?" She says lightly touching my claw marks.

"I'm sorry to say it Rae. But, I think I know." I admit preparing myself to explain the whole story.

_**(Raven's POV)**_

"What is it?" I ask him.

"When was the last time you saw me?" He asked. "What does this have to do with anything?" I ask puzzled.

"Just answer me." He says polite but, demanding.

"Um, when it was just you and me in my room around 6 pm." I answer. "And that was the same time I last remember seeing you." He says.

Seriously, this is not making any sense.

"Raven, it wasn't the last time you saw me before now. You saw me about 6 hours ago, technically." He says like his words were even confusing to him. "But, that's impossible. I was asleep. Did you come sneak into my room or something because you were still up?" I ask him. "I did come to your room. But, I was asleep too." He says truthfully. "What are you trying to say? Just tell me because, you're making no sense to me." I say admitting how lost I felt.

He sighs and says, "Cyborg showed me last night's video footage of the hallway leading to your room. I was walking and I entered your room. I looked like I was wide awake but, I don't remember a thing. I was sleeping! Rae, I think we both did this weird stuff to each other without even knowing it."

I thought about it intently and everything weirdly seemed to make sense. "But, how?" I say again. "I don't know. But, I…" he starts until our communicators interrupt us. Robin is calling everyone to the main room for patrol. "Duty calls." Beast Boy said flatly.

"We can discuss this whole scenario or whatever this is later. We'll find out why this happened, okay?" I say reassuring. "Okay." I said and his face looked cold.

I could tell he thought this whole thing was his fault. It wasn't, I was just as guilty as him. I left my 'mark' on him like he did to me. But, we couldn't dwell on it now. We both needed to pull ourselves together right now and stop Adonis.

**_(Between Nevermore and Beast Boy's unconscious)_**

"It's working. Last night was a success." Lust says. "If you wanted them to mate so badly; why didn't you do it last night and finish the job?" The Beast retorts.

"Now you sound like me. It's all part of my plan. We need to build up to it. Now that we 'experimented' and know we can control them. I can't see how we can't get what we want." Lust says with a smug grin. "I will admit. Us taking advantage of them in their unconscious state is genius." The Beast says.

"Well, I'm full of surprises. It won't be that much more difficult make them give in. They won't know what hit 'em." Lust says snidely and laughed.

**Hope this made up for my last chapter. I may not be able to post as often as I do for the next couple months. My spring sport is starting and it's gonna keep me busy. Please leave a review and thanks for reading.**


	24. Author's note

**Sorry to psych you guys out. This is just an author's note. I just wanted to let you know that I have not forgotten about this story. It's just that ACT's are coming up and I had to focus on school and sports a lot lately. Just bare with me that I'll update if I can but, I do promise a new chapter will be up in the near future. Thanks for your understanding and Happy Easter. (:**


	25. Patrol part 1

**Sorry for the late update. I feel bad but, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. (:**

**(Beast Boy's POV)**

Raven and I walked to the main room and it was dead quiet.

Both of us are still shocked by what 'we' did last night. I don't even know if 'we' even were responsible. It's like we both did something but, we didn't. Ugh, it's so confusing. We get to the main room and Robin begins to tell us the plan for our patrol.

He splits us up into teams that he obviously created before all this awkward stuff started happening between us and Titans East. But, that never changes Robin's mind because, for some stupid reason that guy will never change anything. Our teams were: Mas and Menos, Robin and Starfire, Bumble Bee and Cyborg, Aqua Lad and Raven, then I get stuck with Speedy. I'm still mad at him for that stupid idea of having us spying on the girls. I'm just more upset that I can't be with Raven.

Since I know Robin won't change his mind, I lean over to Aqua Lad and say quietly, "You better take of her." It sounded threatening but, I was serious. I didn't want Raven getting hurt. In this case, if she did, he would be the next one hurt. Dude! Did I seriously just think that? He's one of my friends. I guess my animal instincts are getting the better of me again. "Don't worry man, I promise I'll look out for her." He says and nods at me. I give him a nod back. Well, maybe Raven and I need the day away from each other. I want to be with her but, after what happened between us last night and how… scared she looked.

Maybe I need to give her some space.

We run through our tasks and Speedy and I are going to check the woods surrounding the city. Mas and Menos are doing an all around perimeter run. Starfire and Robin are going to check out the shadier areas of the city. Then, Raven and Aqua Lad are going to check out certain parts of the city and gather information from prisoners at Jump City Prison. Cyborg and Bumble Bee are staying at the tower to do surveillance and stay on call in case one of the teams needed back up. I look over and see Cyborg and Bumble Bee look kind of uneasy. I really hope they can sort through what happened with them last night.

"Ready to go BB?" Speedy asks like last night didn't happen. I give him a look. "Still mad at me, huh? Look dude I'm sorry but, if we are going to get through today; we have to work together. Truce?" He asks and holds out his hand. I look at it and shake his hand. He is right that we are stuck with each other the whole day and there's no point in me being mad at him. Getting Adonis and protecting Raven is too important. "Great, let's go." He says and we run to the roof.

**(Raven's POV)**

I watched Beast Boy leave and felt reluctant and worried to be away from him. I wish Robin would've just let Beast Boy be with me. It tears him apart to be far away from me and not knowing what's going on. As much as I hate to admit it, I need Beast Boy to act as a line of defense with me.

Even before we were… together, I admired his skills in combat. It was one of his few redeeming qualities before I really started to get to know him.

Eventually Aqua Lad pulled me out of my state of deep thought, "Ready to head out?" I shake my head to clear my thoughts and I say, "Yeah, let's go."

Then, we head outside.

**(Cyborg's POV)**

Robin, I swear I will kick his stubborn ass later.

How can that guy not change his stupid teams just once? But, I guess he's paying for it by teaming with Star. Neither one has told anyone what happened nor does it make any more sense now. I just want to know exactly what went down.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me." I look behind me and see Bumble Bee.

Great, now I have to spend a long, awkward day with Bee.

I wish she would just tell me why she walked out on me. "I guess we better get to work." I say and set up the city surveillance radars and monitors. I start typing and keying all the coordinates up in the program and then, I hear her again, "Is there something I should do?" I wait and say after a pause, "Yeah, you can take that station over there." I say calmly and nod in the direction of the monitoring area a few feet away.

We worked in silence for about an hour. Asking her about last night was annoying the crap out of me. Nothing was going on and right as I was about to say something, she spoke up, "Cyborg, I. I need to talk to you." I put my station on auto and I look at her. "What is it Bee?" I ask her. "Um, can we sit so we're face to face?" She asks. "Sure Bee." I say and we walk over to the couch.

"So, what do you need to say?" I ask her. She takes a deep breath then lets it out slowly.

"Okay, it's about last night. I know you're mad for me walking out on you and…" "Bee." "I'm just so sorry and I…" "Bee." I say and finally get her to stop talking.

"You're wrong. I'm not mad at you. I just want to know why you just left me alone in the garage." I tell her and hold one of her hands.

These actions still feel weird to me. It's been years since I've done simple stuff like this with women. But, I always understood why most women avoid me; I mean look at me, I'm a half human/half robot 17 year old who isn't created for that purpose.

"I'm just. Just, afraid. I'm conflicted. After, know you know, our kiss, I felt confused as to what was going to happen after it. I didn't know if it was just going to be that one kiss or if you… wanted us to more." She says and looks away from me.

"Karen, I'd like to be more with you." I tell her. I was speaking completely honestly.

"Really?" She says in disbelief. "Yeah, I've really liked you for a long time. I was just too stupid to ever accept it. But, I want to be more." I tell her and give her a kiss. When we break away, she looks at me and says, "So, you want to be my man Sparky?" She smirks at me.

"You got it." I reply with smirk of my own.

_**In the woods**_

**(Beast Boy's POV)**

It was silent. Speedy did make a truce but, that didn't mean that I had to talk to him. We were looking for anything weird looking in the woods. Who knows? Maybe Adonis is hanging out in the woods. We were walking through the woods for about 2 hours and nothing seemed out of the ordinary until Speedy shouted at me,

"Beast Boy, you might want to see this!" I hop over this boulder that separated us and I looked at Speedy, "What?" He looks away in front of him and I see a lot of scratched up trees and trees that have been torn out of the ground.

"Adonis." I say to myself.

"I don't believe that. How can that tool do all this destruction?" Speedy asks me unconvinced. "Believe it. Watch this if you still don't." I say and hand him my communicator with the video of Starfire's distress call from a while back. Speedy watched the whole thing and for once he actually seemed like he stopped caring about himself.

"I'm sorry." He says actually sincere, "I didn't know it was this bad." "It's okay Speedy. But trust me, it's getting worse. Adonis looks like he is losing control of the Beast." I explain.

"What Beast?" He asks.

"The Beast is what me and Adonis and I have from this freak accident. Unlike him, I've tried to control it. It's really hard for me to control. But, Raven and my friends getting hurt means too much for me to just let it go loose. It's changed me." I say and look away from him.

It was silent for a long time.

"Must be Hell for you. Sorry I've been such a pain the ass." He says. I look at him and see that he looks serious. "We're cool dude. Now let's track down Adonis." I say and Speedy looks at me and says, "Let's."

We take off into the woods and we follow the path of wrecked trees. Hopefully we find something.

**(Raven's POV)**

Aqua Lad and were walking in silence then, he said, "So… You and Beast Boy. Didn't expect that." I turned and said coldly, "What is that supposed to mean?" "Nothing, I just mean that you always seemed very annoyed by him and stuff in the past and he didn't seem like your… type." He explains.

I look at him and sigh.

"Look this whole situation is complicated. Yes, he used to annoy me but, things just… changed. He's a good friend, boyfriend, and protector." I said the last part softly. "Beast Boy has changed. He isn't the same guy I knew. But, I can see that he's changed to protect the city and… you." He says. I nod in agreement.

"Look can we just move on and not talk about this anymore?" I ask hoping to drop the subject. "Of course… Now let's go ask some criminals." He says with a smirk as we enter the jail.

* * *

We asked around and no one gave in. It seemed hopeless until, _she _walked in.

"Well, well. It's goth girl. Come to read me my rights again. Also, where's your boyfriend who hangs on you like a lost puppy?" Jinx inquires with a snarky grin. My inner demon is pressing me to be released but, Aqua Lad grips my wrist and shakes his head.

I calm down and he says to Jinx, "Look you shut your mouth or do I have to remind you of what happened to Gizmo?" He says. She looks at him shocked. "That's right you know who told me. So start talking or your fate may not be pretty either." Aqua Lad says crossing his arms and raises an eyebrow.

"Over to that corner table." She says and we hesitantly follow her.

"Okay Adonis checks around here to negociate with us to break us out if we help him and in exchange he say he will help us." She explains quickly and looks around.

"With what?" I ask.

"He never says. He just asks for help from everyone. Don't ask me, I refused him. I'd ask JR if I were you." She says motioning to Johnny Rancid walking past us to his cell. Jinx gets up and walks away until Aqua Lad stops her, "Jinx. Okay, but why didn't you help him?"

She snickers then smiles and says, "Are you kidding? I get people to do things for me not the other way around." Jinx smirks again before walking away.

After that we head to visit Johnny Rancid. We get a guard to take us to his cell. "Rancid, visitors." The guard says letting us in. We get in and he gives us a sharp look and says, "What the hell do you two dorks want?" "We need information about someone." Aqua Lad says plainly. "Yeah, like I'd tell you about anything and I don't care." He says annoyed.

"About Adonis." I clarify and summon some of my power to intimidate him. He freezes and finally says, "Damn." I smile internally.

We have him.

**I wanted to give you guys this chapter to make up some of these past few weeks. Again, thanks for being patient please leave a review if you want.**


	26. Patrol part 2

**Let me start out by saying how sorry I am for not updating in months. I just wanted to write when I was in the mood to do so and ensure a good chapter for all of you. Well without further or do, here you go. (:**

**(Raven's POV)**

"Just tell us everything you know Rancid." Aqua Lad slightly demands and crosses his arms.

Johnny looked around then pointed at both of us and said, "Okay, now listen and listen good; cuz I'm only gonna say this once. Adonis and I used to be accomplices a few years ago. I mean the guy's dumb as shit but he did good at getting a job done. That was before he was all crazy roid-ragey through. Anyway, Adonis has been sending select people in the system 'anonymous' messages offering a deal. We help him, he'll help us. But, Jarhead hasn't been all too specific and he's asked me like 6 times already to help him out. He says that I 'have the sort of skills he needs' for this job." Johnny explains.

"Have you taken the deal?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him. "I haven't said nothin' to that moron yet. I'm seriously considering it. I want to get the hell out of this place." Johnny says glaring at the ground.

I think about this. Adonis wants Johnny's help to get to me and Johnny will only accept it to possibly get out of jail. I can't believe I'm going to say, "How would you like a way out?"

"What?" Johnny asks cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Look, you want to get out and we want Adonis locked up; so, how about you take Adonis's offer and give us the details of his plan and in return, we'll get you a pardon." I offer. He bursts out laughing. "Ha! Wait _me _help you dorks! That's… wait did you say pardon?" He asks finally realizing what I said.

Aqua Lad hits his face with his hand and says, "Yes, you low-life, we're offering you an out. So, yes or no?" Johnny sits there thinking. "Johnny, we're giving you a free pass. It's this or stay here and rot." Aqua Lad clarifies.

"How do you know I won't just cut and run?" Johnny replies.

"You heard what happened to Gizmo, right? Let's just say if you don't cooperate; that will be you." I reason. He sighs.

"Okay, you losers have a deal." He says.

**(Robin's POV)**

We were patrolling the roof tops and Starfire kept looking at me and then would look away ashamed. I can't deal with all of this. I keep myself distant for a reason. I don't like getting too close.

Ugh, why did that night even have to happen?

_**Flashback**_

_Starfire dragged me to her room. _

_The circulation of my hand was cut off by her grip. She drags me into her room and I was praying she'd let me go. She closed her door and gave me a glare. I've seen this look in combat many times but, she's almost never used it on me. Bruce taught me to never have fear and show no emotion but, I forgot that advice. I wasn't scared of her. I was scared more of what she was going to do to me for being an idiot and listening in on her conversation. _

_"Starfire, I'm really sorry. Please just let me expl…" "Robin how could you." She says and I noticed she looked really hurt now as she lets go of my hand. _

_Then she started saying things in Tamaranian and slowly started shouting at me in hurt and anger. I was lost. I had no idea what was going on. Girls have always confused me and I can't even understand them. How am I supposed to understand Starfire when she's acting like this and speaking a language I can't even understand? _

_Eventually she stopped and broke down in tears and started hugging me. I feel paralyzed. I'm a trained acrobat, martial artist, and critical thinker but I can't figure out this whole situation to save my life. We'll I guess I should comfort her maybe? I put my arms around her in an attempt to calm her down. _

_I really feel guilty about letting Speedy talk us into this. __"Starfire, I'm sorry." I apologize and try to give her a hug. _

_She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face still. She said a short phrase in Tamaranian softly. I was really confused. _

_Then she pulled me down abruptly and kissed me. My eyes widened. There is a reason I've never had a girlfriend, gone out on a date, or even kissed a girl. I knew I would have an attachment to her forever that I could never get rid of. Bruce made that mistake with Selena Kyle and he tries to cover up his feelings for her but, it's futile. He can never just throw that attachment away. It is stuck with him forever. _

_I vowed never to get close like that. Now that vow is broken. I never admitted it but, I've always cared a lot about Starfire. Also, she's completely beautiful. _

_I just never wanted to get too close because I didn't want to hurt her. But, I couldn't take that back now. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started running her hands through my hair. I pulled her closer to me then she all of a sudden stopped. I looked around and noticed we somehow got to her bed._

_My face heated up when I looked up at her. She got up off me and then grabbed me and pushed me into the hallway. _

_"I'm sorry." She says and hangs her head looking ashamed. I turned and started walking. I could not put together what just happened. I just made out with Starfire and then she threw me out the door. I was walking around aimlessly until I was pulled into the evidence room._

_**End Flashback**_

I couldn't take this anymore.

"Starfire, I need you to clear up some confusion for me. We can't avoid this and we can't pretend like it never happened." I say and wait for her to look at me. She finally does. "Robin, I didn't mean to force that action on you; I understand if you wish to not want to look at me anymore." She says and hangs her head.

I walk up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Starfire, I don't think you are a bad person. I just want to know what compelled you to do it." I inquired trying my best to comfort her. "Robin, we are friends and I can converse the truth with you, yes?" She asks me. "Of course Starfire." I say.

"Well, you heard the conversation and it was all true. I did those romantic actions with you because, I have those feelings for you." She admits to me. "Starfire, I need to be honest with you too." I say. "What do you wish to say Robin?" She asks me.

I take a deep breath. "Starfire, I…" I was cut off by my communicator. I open it urgently. It was Mas and the surroundings did not look good.

"Senor Robin, necesitamos ayuda… Por fav…" He says but, the screen goes dead. "C'mon, we have to go." I say.

"Robin, what were you trying to say?" She asks me. "Um, I'll tell you later. We have to go; Mas and Menos need back up." I say and start running.

**I promise the next chapter will be longer. I just wanted to put this up just to give you something in return for being so patient. I feel so horrible about it. Well, I'd appreciate reviews if you have anything you want to say. Again, thank you for being so patient. **


	27. Patrol part 3

**Here's the next chapter as promised. Enjoy! (:**

**(Cyborg's POV)**

The screen was alerting an incoming call. It was Aqua Lad.

"Cyborg, Bumble Bee, we're sending Johnny Rancid to the holding area of the tower." Aqua Lad says. "What? Why is Johnny coming here?" I ask confused. "Cyborg, we'll explain later. We are needed on the edge of town." Raven says after she took his communicator then shut it off. "Okay, then." I say and make preparations for Johnny Rancid.

Robin is probably not going to like this.

**(Raven's POV)**

Now that Johnny was taken care of, we started to respond to Robin's orders to help Mas and Menos. I just know Adonis has something to do this.

We were running and Aqua Lad says, "Hey Raven, know any ways to get there faster?" "I think. Stop." I say and we both come to a halt. "Hold on and don't make any sudden moves." I instruct and hold out my hand. What I'm about to do is risky for both of us. I could hurt someone, myself or even possible drain my powers. He grabs my hand and then I concentrate and recite my mantra, "Azarath metrion zinthos." We get engulfed in blackness and then we get to the co ordinance Robin sent us.

We were in the woods. Most of the surrounding trees were either violently scratched or completely torn down.

"Mas! Menos!" Aqua Lad calls out. We say silent and listen. There was a mumbling and we follow the sound. Then we saw something shocking. "Ayudame." Menos mumbles out-stretching his hand only to drop it due to exhaustion. Menos was covered in slashes and his right arm looked dislocated. His face, and probably his body too, were covered in cuts and bruises. There was a stick lodged in his shoulder. We rush over to him. I pull the stick out and quickly use a healing spell on the area. I surprisingly had a lot of energy left to do these spells after teleporting.

"Gracias Raven." He says quietly. "Who did this?" I asks quietly but urgently. He points in the direction of more toppled trees.

I start walking away when Aqua Lad tries to follow me. "Get him back to the tower or search for Mas. I'll look for who did this." I instruct. "I'll try to do both. The river leading to the bay is nearby. I can travel quickly. Don't worry buddy, I've gottcha." He says and picks up Menos. "Just call if you need back up." He adds then walks with purpose to the river.

I start to follow the path of destruction deeper into the forest.

* * *

I get to a certain point when I hear breaking, shouting, and explosions? I pick up my pace in the direction of the noise.

"Beast Boy left!"

I get over this hill and see Beast Boy, Speedy, Adonis, and… Mammoth? "Great, another one." I say under my breath and then swoop in and start shooting my magic in Mammoth's direction. Speedy looks back at me and shoots me a quick smirk as he grabbed another arrow. "Raven, thanks for coming!" I says between firing arrows. I ignore his statement and say, "What's happening?"

I continue to help the effort to fight. "What's it look like? Roid rage and Ugly as Hell attacked and we're taking care of it." Speedy states and continues firing arrows. "Who are you calling ugly?" Mammoth asks and throws a boulder at us. I stop it midair with my magic and hurl it back at Mammoth. It hit him square in the chest and he flew back leaving ripped up terrain in his wake.

" Nice shot." Speedy comments. "Thanks." I say and look in Beast Boy's direction.

Surprisingly they were still fighting in their human forms but that's probably going to change very soon. They were locked up but Beast Boy throws Adonis into a tree. Adonis gets up and smirks, "Nice trick. Mine's better." Then he starts to transform. Just by the way he painlessly accepted the transformation; you could tell that he has become so used to the process.

Beast Boy looks at me and Speedy. "Go! Get out of here!" He commands then he turns into a Yeti and uses a punch to knock Adonis temporarily away.

"We're not leaving you here!" Speedy retailiates. "Just go! Now… Aaaahhhhh!" Beast Boy yells as he crumbles to his knees in pain. "GO!" He yells one last time before letting out a snarl and his uniform is tearing. "What the hell?" Speedy says flabbergasted by what he's seeing.

"Let's go." I say and drag him by his wrist. "Raven, what are you…" He starts but I cut in, "Quiet and stop moving now." I command and then I stop both of us and chance a second teleportation back to the tower.

* * *

Beast Boy is still gone.

I was trying to maintain my composure so that I won't destroy everything. Robin and Starfire found Mas before we found Menos so now Beast Boy is the only one still gone. It's been 3 hours. I just want to know if he's still alive. The door to the main room slide open. Beast Boy walked in. He looked bad and had a gait to his step as he walked.

"He's stronger." Was all he said and then past out. I caught him with my magic in time.

"Take him to the infirmary." Cyborg says going into his medic mind set. I levitate him to a medical cot and Cyborg administers injections and IV's into him and I help to heal whatever cuts he has. I tried to do my best. Robin calls everyone back to the main room. I look back to Beast Boy on the cot.

"Let him rest." Cyborg says and with that I follow him into the hall.

* * *

We walk into the main room and Aqua Lad was sitting next to Johnny Rancid.

"Okay everyone's here. Start talking Johnny. Why are you here?" Robin demands.

"I'm here to help you losers. Those two are recruiting me to gather intel for you bird brain." Johnny says snidely.

"Why do we need you?" Robin inquires. "Because, I'm going to accept you public enemy number 1's offer to make an agreement. So, I'm your double agent." Johnny says. Robin looks unsure.

"Robin, let it go. Johnny can help us stop him. Just give it a chance. We don't have any other options." I say. He lets out a long exhale. "Fine." Robin says. "Alright Rancid, you're in but we need a little insurance." Robin says and puts a sliver brace on Johnny's ankle.

"What the hell is this?" He asks. "A tracker, because I don't trust you." Robin says. Robin is going to be horrible to deal with, with Johnny in the equation but, Johnny is essential to the plan. I just hope Johnny holds up his end of the deal.

The faster we can get Adonis taken care of… the better off we all will be.

**(Beast Boy's POV)**

I open my eyes and my vision goes in and out. Finally I can see clearly. "Ugh, where am I?" I say and sit up.

"Ah." I say and hold my ribs. My ribs are bandaged. "Some were broken." I look up and see Cyborg looking at my readings on the monitor.

"Cy, what happened?" I ask holding my head after feeling a head rush. "You came back pretty beat up man. You've been out for almost 18 hours. You should be fine by tomorrow." He explains. "Raven. Is she…" "She's fine. I made her go to sleep, she wouldn't leave you for like 12 hours." I smile a little.

"Where is everybody?" I ask. "Out surveying Rancid. He's allying with us now. We hope that he can give us reliable Intel on Adonis." Cyborg says looking at my IV's. Wow, Johnny Rancid? Never saw that coming.

"Okay man, stop talking and eat. I've got a couple more tests to run." He says and pushes a tray in front of me. My stomach growled. Guess I'm hungrier than I thought. I clear the tray in no time. "Okay. You're all good. You can get out of here and go to your room if you want." Cyborg says. "Alright dude, thanks." I say and get up slowly. "Don't mention it BB." He says giving me a smile. I smile back and walk out the door.

One up side, if there are any, about the Beast. He gives me the ability to heal quickly. I walk through the hall and walk by Raven's room. Wait, Cyborg says Raven is still here. I knock on her door. "Raven, it's me." I say. Her door opens and she throws herself into me for a hug.

"Ah, careful Rae. I'm not 100% yet." I say slightly in pain. "Sorry." She says and detaches herself from me. "It's alright." I say and grin.

"Um, can I talk to you?" She says. "Yeah, sure." I say and I walk into here room. I sit on her bed and Raven sits down on the floor putting her head on her knees. I didn't notice until now how tired she looked. "Rae what's wrong?" I ask and move to sit next to her on the floor.

"Lust is driving me to the edge." She says rubbing her temples with her hands. "She is being very persistent. That's another reason why I left you in the infirmary. I needed to mediate and subdue her." She explains. "Raven, what happened?" I ask concerned and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Well, I was mediating in my room and then she started speaking to me." She begins

**(Raven's POV)**

_**2 hours ago**_

"Go away." I say to myself. "Why Raven?" Lust asks with a wit to her tone.

"Because I do not want to chat with you. Now leave me alone." I say irritated. "Oh Raven, always so friendly aren't you? Why did you leave him?" she asks. "Because, he was injured and unconscious and you were trying to make me take advantage of him. I will never let you do that." I say stern. She laughs amusedly and says, "So you think." "You are a mere part of me. I can control you if I want to." I say. "Like I said, so you think. But, never mind that. I know what else you think." She says and sends a million images of me and Beast Boy and sending a rush of sensations that I'm struggling to contain.

She laughs at me. "Why are you doing this to me?" I ask trying to contain my emotions. "Raven, I'm only trying to push you into getting what you want." She says, talking to me like I was a child. "When will you ever quit? Stop doing this to me. I can't do this while Beast Boy is struggling." I say standing up to her.

She laughs slightly and says, "Raven, always so considerate. Stop worrying about others all the time. Do yourself a favor and get what you want."

"No." I say. "Do it." She says losing her patience. "No, leave me a alone." I command her.

"Fine, but the time will come when you will not hold back. When you least expect it." She says and I open my eyes and collapse to the floor.

_**Present**_

"Raven, it's okay. We just have to keep fighting them. If it's the last thing we do." He says. "I know. I am fighting her. With every fiber of my being. But, I just have a bad feeling that she might win." I say. "Then, I'll face it with you. I'm not going to let them win. Not without a fight." He says stern.

I just hope we can stop them. But, I still feel a doubt in all of this.

**Thanks for reading and Please leave a review.**


End file.
